Sins of the Past
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: It's been four years since the Cell Games, but Gohan still hasn't recovered from Goku's death. He suffers both internally and externally. As if that wasn't enough, a certain event leaves him with a god's power and earns him more enemies than before. Now it's up Goku and the Z fighters to protect him from these foes. But can Gohan save himself from the sins of the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Sins of the Past Chapter 1 **

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super or any of its characters**

The stars were sprinkled all across the night sky. Small buds of light that brought upon feelings of tranquility and relaxation. They shined above the world's inhabitants, to them they were symbols of this world's beauty. But for a certain young Saiyan half-breed they were silent witnesses to his sins. And sometimes he found that he preferred their company over actual people. They were with him as he flew across the sky they adorned and they were with him whenever he needed to be alone.

This was one of those times.

Son Gohan, that was his name. He had heard that it was a name he had a hand in choosing for himself. At least, that's what his family had always told him. He had been named after the original ancestor of their family. It was name he knew that he should've had pride in, but he didn't. Not because of its original possessor, but rather for the disgrace and shame he brought upon it.

And speaking of the Son family, they were back at their small home located in the middle of the wilderness. His mother, Son Chichi, had been busy putting his little brother, Son Goten, to bed when he left. With that, he decided that it was a good time to step out. It wasn't hard to convince her to let him be alone nowadays. The Son woman had always been known for her stubbornness and quick temper, but ever since his father's death, she had changed.

She wasn't as spunky or as lively as she used to be. Rather, she became more subdued and closed. The birth of his sibling certainly added to that though. But like always, she managed to pull through and remember what was important. He recalled her doing so despite the intense situations she found herself in. He admired her for being able to do so. He knew that most women would've just left it all behind had they been in her shoes. But Chichi wasn't the average human, she had proved that time and time again.

However, despite her determination to provide a home for his brother and him, Gohan knew that she was silently suffering. He could tell that despite all this time, she hadn't gotten over the death of her beloved husband. Every day she grieved, and that grief was projected in her new personality.

Then there was Goten. What was there to say about the little three year old? He was a blank slate when it came to all the suffering the world, and in their own family. Gohan blamed that on the innocence of childhood, that and the fact that he was born during peaceful times. Gohan hoped and prayed that his little brother would never have to go through was he was going through. The very thought of his pure and innocent little brother becoming tainted like him was too much for him to handle. And that's why he had to keep him away from all the evil in the world.

While he loved his mother and brother, they were his only family now after all, sometimes being around them was too much for the Saiyan hybrid. Being in the house with them was suffocating at times. His mother's grief and silent despair and his brother's innocence and naiveté only fueled Gohan's desire to be alone.

Being thirteen was already a difficult age as it was, but that took on a whole new meaning for him. He was only thirteen, and yet he had many responsibilities pertaining to not only his family, but to the world as well. He was their savior, and yet he felt far from being so.

That mantle had been passed down to him with his father's passing. Son Goku, the Earth's hero time and time again. Always ensuring that it would be safe in the long run, through any means necessary. And now that title and purpose belonged to him, it was something he had come to loath with his entire being. With that mantle came responsibilities that no child should have to deal with. Yes, he knew was wasn't as young as he used to be, but he was still just a kid. He shouldn't have such obligations.

And yet here he was. The Earth's savior and their only hope should some enemy come their way. So far, the only enemy had ever had to face on his own was a Galaxy Solider by the name of Bojack. His crew and him had been very formidable opponents. They almost lost everything that day, but somehow they managed to pull through. But the appearance of Bojack and his crew only served to add to Gohan's paranoia.

Then there was the pressure. The pressure of being all he could and had to be. He had to be a protector, someone everyone could rely on when they were in dire need. All eyes were on him. They were all watching him, he was on a high pedestal that he couldn't climb off of. They were all waiting for him to make some kind of mistake, so they could call him out for it and compare him to that of his pure father.

The constant thought of a villain appearing, knowing that they would only get worse as time went on, and the pressure of having to live up to his father and his friend's expectations had become too much for Gohan. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take it anymore!

He landed on the ground, close to a waterfall and in the middle of the forest. The sounds of the surrounding area were enough to put him at ease. He walked over to the stream and kneeled down before the running water. His reflection stared back at him as he did so, he always hated what he saw.

He saw a boy of thirteen, soon to be fourteen in a few weeks. He was dressed in a dark blue Chinese shirt with black pants and kung fu shoes. A hairstyle that resembled the one he possessed when he was nine years old stood on his head. His eyes and face matched that of his deceased father's, but his skin tone took its resemblance from his mother. Although, even that was growing similar to the late Son patriarch. His training sessions during the daytime helped with that, the sun had tanned his skin to resemble that of his father and brother.

It was like the world itself was trying to mold him into the hero everyone wanted him to be.

He walked away from the stream and sat down underneath the rocks that were molded around the waterfall. His body became hidden in the shadows, he was now out of sight. He also took the liberty to lower his ki, so no one would be able to sense him for what he was about to do. Not that anyone would come, and they were right to do so. The Z fighters, his father's friends, had taken the same approach as his mother. They all left him alone, because they didn't want to push the matter even further. They left him to grieve, and for that he was grateful.

They had stopped by to visit several times through the past years, but it remained as simple as that. Out of all of them, the three he had remained especially close to where the Namekian named Piccolo, the human warrior called Krillin and his new wife and child, Android 18 and Marron, and the odd couple known as Bulma and Vegeta, along with their son Trunks.

Then again, Gohan had always been close to Piccolo, his first mentor and friend outside his sheltered life. The Namekian had introduced him to the world of martial arts, although it wasn't done under the best of circumstances. But still, their bond started that day, and it continued until now. He was sure that Piccolo would always be there for him.

But despite that knowledge, he still didn't feel right about talking to Piccolo. As much as he trusted the Namekian, he knew that this was one thing he couldn't trust him with this. Mostly because Piccolo wasn't just his friend, he was also his father's friend as well. And that meant that he probably would've told everyone about his secret, simply because he owed that to Earth's former savior.

Gohan ran a hand through his hair before placing his face in the palm of his hands. He let out a small frustrated sigh as he rubbed his face. What had happened to him? How did he allow for things to get this bad? When had his life become such a living hell?

Despite asking, he knew the answers to all of those questions. How could he not?

The Cell Games.

He supposed that's where it all started. It wasn't his first fight, but it was the first time people ever relied on him to take care of the villain. Up until that point, Gohan had always been on the sidelines. Yes, he would actively participate in fights, but only when it was necessary. He knew that compared to other fighters like Vegeta and Piccolo, he was merely a small chain in the link. Probably the easiest one to break as well.

But that didn't seem to deter his father from thinking that he was capable of so much more. In fact, everyone seemed to have those expectations for him. After all, he was Son Goku's eldest son and child. Even Vegeta, despite being a very prideful and stubborn person, voiced his opinions on the matter several times before. Gohan had learned that Saiyan half-breeds were actually considered to be dangerous compared to the pure breeds. Apparently, Saiyans stayed away from breeding with other species for that purpose.

That is until his father broke that tradition, and he was the product of a union between a Saiyan and a human. He was the first Saiyan hybrid ever to be born. And that in itself presented more pressure to be the best and the strongest. And he was sure that position alone allowed for him to reach a level beyond Super Saiyan.

Super Saiyan Two.

He became more than any other Saiyan, he had performed the impossible. And it was that very same power that caused him to lose everything. He became the pillar of hope for his homeworld and his allies. His father had relied on him, trusted him, encouraged him… and in the end, abandoned him as well. He had failed in the worst possible way, he allowed his anger to blind him and take control over him.

And in the end, it costed him his father. It cost the world its greatest hero. It was all his fault, he was a failure. And when given the chance to remedy that failure, his father instead burned it into his very flesh. He made it to where that failure would never leave him, and for everyone to see it. Gohan went through a whirl of emotions that day. He felt as if he was ready to crack into two. He was breaking, and nobody seemed to realize that.

He had to be the one to deliver the news of his father's death to his mother. Needless to say that she broke down, inconsolable for the most part. His grandfather, the Ox King, had acted as the voice of reason. He reassured his crying daughter that everything was going to be fine, and that his father knew what was best. His mother seemed to be receptive to the comments, but not him. He had blocked them from his mind as he silently fumed over the matter.

How could his father make such a decision like that? How could he leave them behind so easily? How could he? Gohan felt like going Super Saiyan Two fight then and there. But he refrained from doing so for his mother's sake. Instead, he resided himself to his fate.

As if matters couldn't get even more complicated, he found out not too long after that his mother was pregnant. Pregnant with his little brother. Only nine and now had another person to look after besides his mother. With Goten's birth, meant that he was now officially the man of the house.

Don't get him wrong, he adored his little brother from the moment he was born. But looking at him only continued to remind him of his sins. He was reminded of his failure to bring his father home. He had failed as a son and as a brother. What good was he if he could do all of that in one siting?

He knew that he couldn't fault his mother for becoming pregnant. But he could fault his father for not coming back to help her raise their family. Finding out about her pregnancy only cemented Gohan's hatred for his paternal figure. It reminded him of why his father should've came back. Granted, he couldn't have known that would've been one of the outcomes, but still. Had he stayed, he would've known.

And for that he hated him… and himself. Believe it or not, but his father wasn't the one who warranted his intense wrath. That right was reserved for himself.

With that his descent into madness only increased. And the storm started to brew into an out of control hurricane. It was a feeling he just couldn't escape from, no matter how hard he tried. There were times where he could feel it taking over his body, sending him into a spiral of insanity.

But he had discovered a way to silence that storm. There was a way to make it all disappear, even if it was only for a little while. This is why was here to begin with, the storm had become too much once again. And he needed to be alone to ease it.

Gohan reached into his dark blue Chinese shirt and pulled out his most prized possession, the only thing that made him feel alive and in control of his life. He then adjusted it to the right setting, making sure that it stuck out as much as possible. What exactly was he holding?

A razor blade.

It was shining now that the stars hit its surface. Gohan simply stared at the small piece of metal, he couldn't help but run a finger down the edge. He admired how it retained its sharpness for the entire time he owned it. And that sharpness came in handy for him.

With nothing else needing to be said or done, he pulled up his long sleeve. Remnants of his past ventures were littered all across his arm, both of his arms as a matter of fact. Which was why he tended to favor long sleeves nowadays. Nobody had questioned such a preference, then again nobody questioned anything when it came to him.

He didn't care though, this fact only served to aid him in his ventures. And speaking of that, it was time to add to his collection. He slowly leveled the razor above his arm, just below his wrist. His aim was to hurt, not to kill. He had no intention of dying despite his self-harming actions. That was the coward's way out. And if he died now, he would be no better than his father.

And that was something he could not handle. He placed the razor down on the patch of skin and slowly dragged it across. He made sure to place a good amount of pressure on it as he did so. His efforts bore fruit as the skin opened and blood began to pour out of the gaping wound. The sight and feeling made Gohan moan a little, but in relief rather than pain.

He closed his eyes and bent his head backward a little, allowing himself to bask in the sweet relief he had given himself. He felt better, the raging storm inside had subsided… for now. But he knew all too well that the feeling would return. And he would have to remedy it once again.

But it didn't matter, after the Cell Games nothing mattered to him anymore. That was his lowest point in life, his rock bottom. He didn't think anything after that event could make him feel that way again. And so, he didn't care. He continued to bask in the feeling of being torn apart, before pulling out something else from his shirt. A piece of cloth, to get rid of the evidence, and to start over again.

He wiped the blood away, careful to avoid causing more to open from the wound. He then made sure that it was closed enough to add another one to his arm. It was at times like this that he was thankful for his Saiyan half. He was sure that was the main reason why his self-inflicted wounds healed easily and beautifully. There were faint traces of white lines, but nothing that would've stood out too much.

And so, he repeated the cycle once again and then again. Each time he experienced the same relief from the pain he caused to himself. This was what made him feel alive, and it made him feel like he had control over his life. _He_ was the one in charge, no one else. It troubled him to know that he had hurt himself in order to feel anything anymore. And this wasn't the only time he had a chance to do so.

Training presented many opportunities for him to be hurt. Piccolo and Vegeta had been his main sparing partners lately. They wanted to ensure that he didn't become weak or soft despite the peaceful times. At first he had been hesitant to do so. Mostly because training had brought back too many painful reminders of the past. But surprisingly his mother had been okay with the idea. Keep in mind that this was the same woman who pushed him to study so much before, and now she wanted him to become the person his father was.

A fighter. A hero.

He didn't know whether to feel sorry or be angry with her for such support. Granted, she still wanted him to study every now and again, but she allowed for him to have more time to himself nowadays. And it was during those times that Vegeta or Piccolo would collect him for training. And this was when Gohan realized that he got some kind of sick pleasure from being hurt, not the arousal kind but the relief kind. He felt relieved whenever he was hurt. Almost as if he was being broken into more pieces.

However, he discovered that wasn't enough. He needed to do more. He needed to break himself even more than he already was. It was the only way he could feel together. And that's when he discovered the answer to his problem, self-harm.

His father had broken him in half, and now the others were adding to that breakage. But he had been the one who finish what his father had started. In the end, he was the one who was breaking what was already broken. And strangely enough, Gohan felt better being that way, than being whole. This was his new reality.

Altogether, he had three new scars for his collection. He felt better than he did earlier, and with that done, he knew it was time for him to return home. He made sure that the blood had been completely wiped from his arm before helping the wounds close. He then wiped down the razor before wrapping it in the cloth and placing it back into his shirt. Pulling his sleeve down was the last thing he needed to do before it was time to go.

With that done and over with, he took to the skies and flew back home, no one none the wiser to his antics. And he wanted to keep it that way, them knowing would've only added to their everyday burdens. They had plenty to deal with without him adding to that. He couldn't handle the thought of being responsible for that, and so he kept quiet and to himself.

Honestly, he knew that they would be disappointed in him if they ever found out. It wouldn't be the first time, but he had no more room in his life for any more of it. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game, but it became an addiction to him at this point. He _needed_ to cut, he _needed_ to experience that feeling of relief, and he _needed_ to be free.

It was those few moments that Gohan lived for nowadays. He found that to be incredibly selfish of him, but no one could understand what he was going through. However, he did know that no one could possibly help him at this point. He was on his own, and that was a burden he was going to have to live with.

At least until the next time he had to remedy that pain. However, unbeknownst to him, there would soon more to add to his plate of burdens.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a world similar to that of the demi Saiyan's, laid the bodies of many fallen deities. They were not the first causalities of the timeline, many heroes had last their lives in the previous battles that came before. Not to mention the multitude of causalities the world had suffered, the ones who got caught in the crossfire. But the deities' demises were definitely the most prominent losses of the universe. With their deaths, came the end of any hope the world had for a savior.

However, despite the mass destruction and slaughter, one deity in particular managed to survive. But even he knew that his time would soon be up. He had been gravely wounded to a degree that couldn't be fixed as quickly or easily as usual. But he was determined to make the most of his last minutes, even if it meant dying in other world far from his own.

And he wasn't alone in his venture either. His injured angelic attendant stood by his side as they prepared themselves for what they were about to do. The two of them walked into the deeper depths of their planet, an area restricted to any deity and visitor. It was their last resort for this matter, but it had to be done if they were to defeat the villain that slaughtered their kind so mercilessly. The attendant walked over to a control panel and pushed the correct buttons.

His efforts bore fruit as a hidden compartment located underneath the floor opened. Out came an old piece of machinery they felt that they had no use for until now. Being a deity meant that the limits were virtually little to none, that's why they had stored the machine rather than used it. And what exactly was this technology?

It was a time machine.

Under normal circumstances, they could travel to other timelines with ease. But their grievous bodily injuries had prevented them from using their abilities to the fullest. And so they had been forced to rely on old technology for transport. It saddened them to know that this was their only hope now. Because there were no guarantees this would work. The biggest worry they both had was that they wouldn't be able to reach their destination in time, or they would end up in the wrong area. And if that happened, then their efforts would've been in vain.

But the risk was worth it if it meant destroying the evil that destroyed their world so easily. A cat-like deity limped over to the machine and opened up the hatches. He grunted as he did so, every movement he made hurt. He was literally working through the pain at this point, as was his attendant. But they had to so this, for the sake of their universe… and for the sake of other universes as well.

"Sir," the attendant addressed. "Are… are you sure this is the right course of action to take?"

The deity adjusted the seat to match his height before turning to his attendant.

"Now's not the time for doubt Whis," he grunted. "I've seen it for myself."

"With all due respect Lord Beerus, but your dreams are rarely accurate."

The deity knew that all too well, it was the main reason why none of their kind saw this sudden attack coming. Divination was one of their key abilities, but they were not prophets. Most of the time, their dreams rarely came to pass. Beerus had assumed his recent string of prophecies were just that. But then this happened, and as a result, it was too late for any of them to stop it. He forced himself to sit down on the seat, despite the pain that shot through his body as he did so.

"Yes, but sometimes we have to leave it up to fate," Beerus said. "If there's even a single chance to beat that maniac, then we have to take it."

As much as he wanted to argue, Whis knew that this was not the time or place to do so. This was the end for the both of them, they knew that much. But they wouldn't allow their deaths to be in vain. They would only hope and pray that their actions would lead to a good outcome for the whole multiverse.

"Be that as it may, we can't say for certain if the boy will be able to withstand it."

Beerus rested his head against the seat's cushion, trying to gather as much energy and strength he would need for his task at hand. He knew all too well that his plan could and would have some serious consequences. Most of them pertained to the young boy Beerus had dreamed of, the chosen one. He had dubbed him as such, but even the greatest of heroes could fall. His world had proven that time and time again, but if everyone played their cards right, then there was a chance. And that's all he needed at this point.

"Regardless he may be our only hope at this point."

And so, he forced his head up as he looked down at the controls of the time machine. He recalled the coordinates Whis had given him and entered them into the system. The machine started to boot itself up as Beerus leveled himself back into a comfortable position. All the while Whis watched him, as was his duty. Despite this being Whis's mission as well, he had altered Beerus that he would be unable to travel with him.

As a god's attendant, it was his responsibility to protect them. In this case he would buy some time for Beerus to escape, and hopefully make it to the right destination in time. And as if on cue, they felt their planet shake. The vibrations were enough to knock Whis off his feet, and Beerus to stumble a little. Whis forced himself off the ground and gave Beerus a serious expression.

"He's here," Whis stated.

"That's obvious," Beerus replied. "I'm afraid this is the last time we'll ever see each other Whis."

The angelic attendant gave the deity a sad smile before standing tall. Despite their terrible situation, he was determined to give his master a proper send off. He bowed before the god, his smile never wavering as he did so.

"It has been my honor to serve you Lord Beerus."

Beerus smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you for your service Whis," he stated. "Hopefully we'll get to see each other… wherever we go."

"Hopefully so."

Another loud blast rocked the planet, and with that they knew it was time to go. Beerus closed the time machine's hatches and typed some more on the control panel. The machine started to lift itself off the ground, all the while the attendant watched in silence. The cake-like deity gave his comrade one last look before the wall in front of them exploded. Rocks were sent flying all over the place, some of them even hit the time machine. But thankfully it didn't affect the process.

Beerus gave a glare to the hidden enemy as they stepped through the debris they created. Whis turned around to give him the same glare, he held his staff tightly as he prepared himself for the villain to come. The foe looked up to see the last deity in the time machine, they raised a hand and sent out a blast towards him. But the time machine was quicker than that as it suddenly disappeared, with Beerus in tow.

Instead, the blast hit the ceiling, causing more rocks to fall to the ground. Whis managed to dodge them before turning his attention back to the enemy. The foe gave him an annoyed yet hated filled look before speaking.

"Where did he go?" the foe questioned.

Whis would rather die than tell this vile being the answer to that question.

"Who knows?" Whis asked.

Despite that, the enemy let out a wicked laugh.

"Is that so?" they responded. "Well, I have a pretty good idea on what he's going to do. But you're in my way. If you leave now, I might just give you a less painful death."

Then he laughed again, an evil grin was on his face as he did so.

"Well, less painful than that of your fallen comrades."

Whis growled a little before tightening his grip on his staff. If he was going to die, he would die fighting. The enemy saw this and let out a frustrated sigh.

"If that's how you're going to be then fine," they said. "But in your last moments, just remember that I did offer you a way out."

With that the two opponents got into their fighting stances. They stood silent for several seconds before unleashing their raw strengths against one another. Despite being on opposite sides, the two of them knew how important this battle was. It would determine the fate of the future, and the multiverse as they knew it.

**Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sins of the Past Chapter 2**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super or any of its characters**

_The first time Gohan did it was an accident, really it was. _

_He wasn't looking for any trouble nor was he looking for attention. Nowadays he didn't want anything related to getting attention, he preferred to be alone. He didn't want anyone's comfort or pity, these emotions only served to increase his anger. And that was already above a normal level too… it had been like this for the past four years. Each day was a struggle between unleashing it and keeping it bound together. _

_And it all started that day… the day Cell and Son Goku died. _

_It happened about two years after the Cell Games, his mother was busy looking after his baby brother. She was in the child's room trying to coax him into taking a nap. Meanwhile, he was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. He had just finished a training session with Piccolo, and was trying to rehydrate himself. _

_He placed the glass cup underneath the facet and allowed the water to slowly pour into it. All the while he could feel his heart beating erratically. A mixture of blood and sweat caked his entire body, making his grip on the cup flatter a little._

_And that's what led to his remedy. _

_After he was finished filling the glass cup he moved it toward him. However, he underestimated his sweaty palm as he lost his grip on the glass. It slipped out of his hand and landed on the wooden floor. It broke into several pieces as the water drenched the area. In that moment Gohan couldn't help but stare at the mess. It reminded him so much of his current predicament,_

_He was a broken glass just waiting to be broken some more. _

_But the loud noise was enough to startle Chichi and his little brother. He could hear his baby brother cry along with his mother's frantic voice. But thankfully, she stayed in Goten's room rather than coming into the kitchen. No doubt she was trying to ease Goten's cries. _

"_Gohan what was that?" she yelled._

_That snapped the young teen back to reality as he let out a small gasp. He realized what he had done. _

"_Sorry Mom I accidently dropped a glass!" he replied._

"_Are you okay?" _

_No he wasn't. He hadn't been okay in a long time. But he couldn't tell her that. _

"_I'm fine, don't worry," he said. "Just take care of Goten and I'll clean it up!"_

"_If you say so, just be careful with the glass when you're throwing it out!"_

"_I know Mom!"_

_His mother didn't say anything more as Goten's cries were slowly becoming reduced. Gohan was grateful that she didn't overreact about the matter, as she had the tendency to do so when her children were involved. _

_After that he took out a plastic bag from the cabinet and kneeled down. He didn't think much of it as his hand reached out to the shattered shards. However, just when he was about to pick up the first piece he felt a sharp pain in his finger. He winced slightly and flinched back._

_He brought the hand up to his face and saw the source of the pain. A small cut now decorated his finger. It might have been insignificant compared to the other bodily injuries he had suffered in the past, but it still hurt. The life sustaining liquid known as blood started to gush out of the open wound but it wasn't too much. However, Gohan knew that he had to take care of this before his mother walked in. _

_But despite that knowledge, he didn't react. Instead he just stared at it. For some strange reason Gohan couldn't help but feel attracted to the sight and the feel of the cut. He had obtained my bruises and cuts from his training with Piccolo, but this was different. _

_This one was made through his own actions. He had caused this to happen, he was in control. And that was something he felt he hadn't had in a long time. He felt his heart beat even more erratically and an odd sense of relief flooded his very being. He felt… free. He hadn't felt this way before._

_And it was addicting. He wanted more. He wanted more of it._

_His body seemed to be moving on its own at that point, because he didn't pay attention to what he was about to do. His uninjured hand reached out to the piece of glass, careful not to cut himself this time. And he brought it over to his other hand. He then placed it on his skin, and dragged it with as much pressure as necessary to leave a mark. _

_It worked. As he traced the glass over his flesh, it left a slit in its path. And from that slit arose more blood. His blood… his lifeline. He was in control as he stopped the glass from doing any more damaged. Not that the demi Saiyan seemed to care. Instead, he just watched and relished in the pain that flooded his palm. _

_A disturbing smile spread across his face as the blood coated his skin. He then used his finger to trace the new cut he had given himself. And he wondered if this feeling would continue if he decided to do it again. _

_It did. Gohan had cut himself two more times after that. Each of them ended with the same results. That feeling of relief and the pleasure of being in control… it was all he ever wanted. And now he had a way to achieve it. A way he was sure no one else would understand, and therefore he had to keep this little secret to himself. After he was done, he washed up and got rid of the evidence. His mother had been none the wiser to his actions. The day continued on as usual, nothing out of the ordinary for the Son family. _

_And that was the first time Son Gohan turned to self-harm to remedy the sins he carried._

* * *

Chichi stroked her youngest son's hair away from his face as he rested on his bed. The child's breathing was even and relaxed as his mother watched over him. She couldn't help but smile over how closely he resembled his father. Even his sleeping form looked like him. His untamed hairstyle certainly helped with that, but it was also his face. His peaceful face that could hold the brightest of smiles… just like Son Goku.

When Chichi had first discovered she was pregnant, a wave of sadness washed over her. Her pregnant presented a reminder of her loss. Her baby's father wouldn't be in the picture this time. Her child would grow up without knowing their father, the greatest hero ever to live. They would never truly understand what made the man so great.

His protective spirit, his enormous appetite, his childish personality, his crazy hair, his muscular body, his kind features and his welcoming smile. Traits like that had been captured on camera, photos of them decorated the family albums she possessed. And she would always have her actual memories as well, the ones that couldn't be captured on film.

But her child would never know any of that. Yes, they could see pictures, but that would it be it. Pictures were nothing compared to the witnessing the actual thing.

Not only that, but Goku didn't get the chance to know his second child either. He would spend the rest of his life in the Other World without knowing he had given such a gift to his family. He would never get to see them grow up. And that saddened her to no end.

Chichi's sadness didn't end there though. When the time came for the child to be born, she was more than surprised to see them for the first time. She had given birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they decided to name Goten. And immediately the resemblance between his father and him was evident. He was literally a miniature version of Goku. From his hair to his face to his skin tone to his smile.

Everything belonged to Goku. At first, this saddened her because once again she was reminded of her loss. There were times where it was difficult to look at Goten because of this. But she never denied her child, she loved him from the moment she found out he was in her belly. Slowly, but surely, she started to appreciate his features even more as time went on. She adored him in every aspect, trying to make up for the fact that he only had one parent to care for him.

She had to be both parents now, both the mother and the father. But still, not a day went by that she didn't take her husband for leaving such a gift behind. Her little Goten was growing into a fine young boy, and she was determined to make sure that he had the best of everything. From his education to his training.

That's right, Son Chichi, the woman who had been so dead set against all forms of martial arts, was going to train her youngest son. When he was the right age of course. She would teach him all that she had been trained to do back when she lived with her father. The Ox King had taught her a lot when it came to the subject, but she left it all behind when she became a mother.

Instead, she focused all of her time and energy into ensuring that her child had the best education offered to him. She had been denied such an opportunity during her youth, mainly because she grew up as a country bumpkin compared to the more modern generation of intellectuals. Not that her husband had faired any better. In fact, he lacked more common sense compared to her. It was a side of him that had annoyed her to no end. Needless to say that neither of them had proper education growing up.

She felt like they had missed out on a lot because of that. And she didn't want her child to follow in their footsteps for that reason. She wanted them to be better than her husband and her. And while it seemed that her efforts bore some fruit, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty over how she went about it.

Her eldest child, her firstborn son, Gohan. He had been the start of a new life for her. They say that being a parent doesn't come with a manual, and that couldn't have been any truer than for Goku and her. Then she had to take in the fact that her child wasn't completely human like her. They went through the first years of parenthood without being aware of what exactly their child was. And when she discovered the truth surrounding her husband's origins, and to an extent Gohan's, suddenly everything made sense to her.

She unknowingly gave birth to the first Saiyan hybrid known to the universe, and that certainly didn't come with a manual. As a result, they found themselves at odds over how to parent their child. On one hand, Gohan was predisposed to fighting. It was literally written in his genes, even though he was only a half-breed. On the other hand, there was what she was trying to instill in him. And that was the human side everyone seemed to forget about when it came to Gohan.

She was only grateful that Gohan seemed to be the best of both worlds. He picked up his father's power and her teachings. All this time the two of them had been trying to teach Gohan, but in a way he was teaching them as well. She could say that she had learned a lot more about Saiyans because of Goku and him. And as a result, she had a better understanding now than she did then.

Which was why she decided to be more open when it came to the two worlds. If she was going to be both parents now, then she had to do so correctly. She wanted the best for Goten in the same way she wanted what was best for Gohan. Only this time, she was determined to correct any mistakes she had made in the past.

She knew that nothing would ease the guilt she had when it came to Gohan. She had committed many errors when it came to raising him. She wished she hadn't been so hard on him in the past, especially now that Goku wasn't here to balance her out anymore. The Son matriarch supposed she realized it not too long after Goten was born. This whole time she had criticized Goku for being so rash and reckless, but she was just guilty of that as he was. Chichi felt that she had focused so much on Goku's faults that she became blinded to her own.

And she realized just how selfish she was for doing so. She had always put an emphasis on what she wanted, that sometimes she forgot to ask what her son wanted. She let out a small sigh over that thought. How could she have been so stupid?

Her eldest son, her baby boy, was now thirteen. He would be fourteen in a matter of weeks. As hard as it was for her to admit, he wasn't a little baby anymore. Her Gohan had gone and grown up at such a young age. He became someone who was better than both of his parents. Not only that he surpassed the both of them when it came to intelligence, but he had also surpassed them when it came to strength and power as well.

And for that she was proud. She had always been proud of him, and she would always continue to be so no matter what he did. But she had decided long ago that she didn't want to be that Chichi from the past. Her sin of being an overbearing and nagging housewife and mother made her want to better herself.

While she couldn't fix her mistakes with Goku she could at least focus on becoming a better mother to their children. One that would give them more freedom, allowing them to make their own path in life. One who wouldn't be as rash or as stubborn as before either. Instead, she would listen and she would give them what they needed to succeed.

Slowly, she stood up from Goten's bed. She made sure to be as quiet as possible as she exited the room, closing the door behind her as she did so. She let out another small sigh as she realized that she was starting to miss Gohan. She turned her attention to the window of their small house and walked over to it. She gazed outside to see the stars shining beautifully as world around them slept.

It was late, but this was not out of the ordinary for her eldest child. Ever since Goku's death at the hands of Cell, she found that he opted to be alone more than anything. Before, the very thought it would've been enough to send her into a frenzy. But now, she had become more accepting of it. She thought that maybe that's what he needed, that it was best for him.

She refused to be the person she was before when it came to her older son. There were so many times she had denied him the things he wanted, but not anymore. He still studied and trained, but there wasn't that much of a conflict between them anymore. That was something she planned to instill into her younger son as well. She wanted Goten to grow up to become a better person like his brother. She wanted him to become the best of both worlds like Gohan. In fact, she wanted Gohan to be there by her side when it came time for Goten to study and train.

She smiled at the thought of that, her sons training together and then studying together. She knew that's what Goku would've wanted.

And speaking of him. The more she thought about her children, the more she thought about their father as well. The late Son patriarch who seemed to brighten up a room with his mere presence. She felt that absence, both Gohan and her did. She wasn't so sure about Goten, but there was no denying that the child noticed these things as well.

Not a day went by that she didn't think about him, she missed him dearly. In fact, there were days were she would break down and cry whenever she spotted the empty chair at the table or the missing form of their bed. What she wouldn't give to see him, to touch him and hold him one last time. There were still so many things she had wanted to do with him. They were supposed to raise their children together, watch them graduate, get married and have children of their own. They were supposed to grow old together and watched over their grandchildren as they did so.

But she would never get the chance to do any of those things. And sometimes it was difficult for her to accept that. However, she knew that she had to pull through for her children, especially Gohan. And speaking of the elder Son child, Chichi couldn't deny that Gohan's grieving process bothered her somewhat.

Ever since the Cell Games Gohan had become a closed book. He seemed to have shut himself off from the world. He was more quiet than usual and he tended to keep things to himself. Sometimes Chichi contributed this to him being at _that_ age. He was after all just thirteen years old. She recalled being somewhat similar when she was around age as well.

However, that wasn't what bothered her the most. It was that Gohan never talked about Goku. She had read once that the best way to deal with a loss was to discuss it with people. But Gohan seemed to do the opposite of that. He never once spoke a word about his father, not even to Goten. And out of all people, the young child was the one who needed to know about his missing parent. But that always seemed to fall on her shoulders. She was the one who talked about the late hero.

And Gohan would just watch as she did so, sometimes it didn't seem like he was listening. Whenever she attempted to bring up the former Son patriarch, he would go silent. His eyes took on a particular glint that honestly frightened her. They were void of emotion, as if he wasn't there at all. It was then that he would either excuse himself or just avoid the topic altogether.

Chichi was guilty of being a pushover when it came to the subject, she couldn't deny that. But it was only because she didn't want to push the matter. She didn't want to force Gohan to tell her anything, that would've been something the past Chichi did. But not her, she had to be more tolerate, even if it did somewhat bother her. Still though, the mother within her was afraid of how Gohan was dealing with it all.

He was only nine years old when he killed Cell and when he lost his father. It was all too much for a child of his age. She had also read that people grieved in their own way. She grieved by crying whenever her children weren't around. And she had Bulma Briefs to talk to whenever she desperately needed to hear another's voice on the matter.

Thankfully, the inventor was always open to listening to her, knowing full well how difficult it was to lose someone important. Not to mention that it always warmed the Son woman's heart to see their sons getting along so well. Trunks and Goten were practically attached to the hips, and Gohan would act as the big brother they looked up to. It never ceased to make her smile.

It was moments like that when she wanted to believe that everything was alright and that there was nothing wrong. Gohan never showed any signs of lasting damage from the Cell Games during those times. It made her all the more hopeful that maybe he had found an outlet to deal with his father's death and absence.

She placed a hand on the window and gazed up at the sky. In the Japanese culture, it was common to believe that those who have died, came back in the form of stars. That way they would always watch over their loved ones from the distant world they were in. She wondered if one of those stars was her dear husband. Maybe he was watching over their children and her at the moment.

"Oh Goku…" she whispered. "I miss you just as much as I miss Gohan."

But despite yearning, she knew that one of them would always come home. She was only sad that it couldn't have been the both of them.

* * *

Gohan took his time going home, not that his mother would've minded. Lately he had been pushing what he could get away with when it came to the Son woman. He didn't do this out of malicious intent, but rather because sometimes he needed to be alone longer on some days. He had to deal with the war inside himself just so it wouldn't be unleashed on anyone. And sometimes he had to resort to drastic measures to do so, more self-harm in other words. And it was during those days that he needed more time to regain his composure and clean himself up.

He felt guilty for being so closed off to his mother, and to the rest of his friends. But he felt like he had no choice. He was never given a choice. He didn't choose to be the son of the world's greatest hero, he didn't choose to be an alien hybrid, he didn't choose to be one of the universe's strongest fighters, he didn't choose to be the one to defeat Cell and he didn't choose to be the Earth's hero!

He didn't choose anything! He never had a choice!

This was no different. There was only one way to ease the storm inside him, and that was through self-inflicted pain. He didn't care anymore, he had stopped caring for a long time now. This world had already taken so much from him, what was the harm in inflicting more damage to himself? It didn't matter then and it certainly didn't matter now.

Gohan was playing a dangerous game, he was walking on a razor's edge… literally. But for the life of him he saw no other recourse. Nobody could understand what he was going through at the moment. Talking to them would've only made it worst. They would've looked at him like he was some kind of failure. He knew he was, but he didn't like the idea of them being so upfront about it. They would've seen him as some kind of nutcase, just waiting to break down and snap. They would've been waiting for that to happen just so they could say that everything they thought he was had been wrong. That Goku had been wrong.

They would've seen their hero as nothing but a broken individual. And heroes weren't supposed to be like that. They were supposed to be like Son Goku, and that was something he knew he could never be. He didn't want to be, because that supposed hero was nothing but a self-centered person who never had his priorities straight.

He refused to be like his father. He would never be anything like him! He would rather die than be like him!

Gohan clutched his hands into fists, and he could feel his ki staring to rise as his blood boiled with rage. The Super Saiyan within him wanted to come out right then and there. It was just waiting to be unleashed and destroy anything in its path. But he refrained it from doing so, he had learned to tame this beast long ago. It looked like he was going to have to remedy his inner war again. An unexpected delay, but it had to be done.

He quickly reached into his shirt and pulled out the razor from the towel. He set it on the right setting and brought it to his arm. After tugging the sleeve out of the way, he placed the razor on his skin and let it go. He let it all go.

The blade danced on his skin, leaving behind a slit in its path. And with that simple action, the storm started to subside. Gohan could feel his control becoming prominent again. He let out a small moan as his body became more relaxed. Just be to be sure it wouldn't happen again, he performed the same ritual once more.

Two new scars decorated his arm. Five altogether, a new record for him. He knew that he would have to move onto the other arm or another body part soon though. Having so many scars would've been easy for anyone to become suspicious. And that was the last thing he needed to happen at this point. He let out a contented sigh before taking out the towel. He wiped away the blood and even applied some pressure on the new cuts. He held it there until he was sure the bleeding had stopped. He pulled away the towel to see his new work. A mixture of shame and relief flooded over him. He was ashamed that this was what his life had come to.

The simple pleasures he had taken in life not so long ago now did nothing for him. But he was relieved that he had managed to tame the beast within himself once again… for now at least. There would always come a next time, and sometimes that was sooner than he expected. He let out a sigh as she wiped down the blade before wrapping it in the cloth once again. With that done he put it away and continued his journey home.

However, something was about to stop him dead in his tracks. And in came in the front of a foreign object penetrating the Earth's ground!

**Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sins of the Past Chapter 3**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super or any of its characters**

The sudden impact had been enough to knock Gohan out of the sky. He landed roughly on the ground, he grunted as a result. It took several seconds for him to compose himself when he realized what exactly just happened. He rubbed his eyes only to have them widened over the wreckage before him.

"What in Kami's name?" he whispered.

There it sat, buried in the dirt, a broken piece of machinery. A wave of nostalgia and familiarity spread over him like a blanket. It was like déjà vu or something. But upon closer examination he realized why that was.

The machine resembled the one Future Trunks had traveled in! It was a time machine! But it wasn't the same one. It looked older, more ancient and not as modern as the one he had used. Not to mention that the coloring was different as well.

And that's not all Gohan saw. The hatches had opened to reveal an injured hand. The hand was reaching out to the outside world, and a groaning voice accompanied it as well. There was someone inside the machine! Gohan jumped from his spot, and was hesitate to exam the wreckage any further.

He took several steps backward before he stopped completely. He could feel his heart beating erratically over the sudden appearance of the machine. However, it didn't feel right to just leave without any explanation. If this was a time machine then that means that this person was probably from the future. And if that was the case, then what were they doing here? With a heavy swallow he took one careful step forward, and then another, and then another.

Somehow Gohan had a feeling that he was going to regret this. But this is something a hero would've done. This planet was his to protect, and he needed to know what exactly this was in order to do so. Besides, that's the mantle his father had passed down to him. He had to be the hero… no matter how much he didn't feel or deserve to be one.

"Hey!" he called out. "Are you alright?"

The voice only groaned some more, whoever they were, they were clearly in pain. And with that, Gohan decided to get closer. Soon he was running towards the wreckage. Once he was close enough, he kneeled down to see that there was indeed a passenger. And he was in for the shock of his life once he saw who it was.

A tall cat-like being laid before him, injured but still somewhat conscious. And he wore clothes that resembled that of an Egyptian. And this aura, the aura the creature possessed was not of this world. It felt other worldly, Gohan couldn't really describe it. But it felt important. Overall, he had never seen anyone or any being like this before. Gohan reached out to it.

"Hey," he addressed. "It's okay, I'm going to help you."

Another groan was his response, and with that Gohan started to maneuver the being out of the machine. He was careful to avoid touching any of the injuries on his body. It took a while, but eventually he managed to pull the being outside the wreckage. He carefully laid them down on the ground, he held their head up and made sure they were as comfortable as possible. It was then that the creature finally opened its eyes, revealing a gold color. Gohan couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the sight of them.

They looked like they held all the secrets of the universe. That's when the being's eyes widened a little over the sight of him, surprising him a little. Once again, their hands was trying to reach out, but it was to him this time.

"You…" the creature stated.

Their voice was raspy and filled with pain. Despite being severely injured, it held so much power. And judging by the tone of it, it sounded like it belonged to a male. He gave the strange being a worried look as he continued to hold onto him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The creature just stared at him, a small smile spread across his purple face. And his eyes now looked very gentle and hopeful.

"It's you…" he said.

That caught Gohan by surprise. Whatever this being was, it acted like it knew him or something. Why else would it address him with such familiarity? But how could that be? Gohan knew for a fact that he had never seen this creature before. But before he could say anything else, the being spoke again. His voice was still filled with pain as he did so.

"It worked then…" he added. "The… time machine… worked."

Gohan gasped a little as he tuned to look at the wreckage. He had been correct in his assumptions. It was a time machine! And if that was true, then this being must have been from the future! He looked down at the being in his arms.

"Are you…?" he started. "Are you from the future?"

Interestingly, the cat-like creature chuckled a little before flinching from his injuries.

"You're… a clever… one," he said. "I knew… I was right… to come here… Son Gohan."

The Saiyan hybrid's eyes widened over the use of his name. It knew his name!

"How do you know my name?" he asked "We've never met before… have we?"

"No… at least… not like this…" the being replied. "I… am… Lord Beerus."

That was a strange sounding name. But Gohan had to admit that it did suit the strange being.

"Lord Beerus?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes… and I… am a god… a God of Destruction."

Now Gohan was wondering if this being had hit his head or something. But then again, maybe there was some truth to it. After all, he had been told numerous times of the beings that occupied a world away from theirs. Kami, Mr. Popo, the Kais and King Yemma were prime examples of that. But he had never heard of an actual god before. And a God of Destruction of all things. That immediately made Gohan somewhat nervous over who he was in the presence of.

"You're a god? A God of Destruction?" he questioned. "Is that why you're here?"

The being simply shook his head before forcing himself to sit up from his hands. Gohan was more than quick to respond as he helped the being up. The creature let out several groans as he felt his injuries getting the better of him, that only reminded him of how dire the situation was. He had to act and fast!

"Child… I am… not here… to destroy anything… in your world…" he simply said. "But… I do intend… on destroying one thing."

Gohan felt a cold chill run down his spine at that admission. And he was hesitant to ask anything else, but somehow he found the courage to do so.

"And that is?" Gohan asked.

Beerus tried to regain as much of his composure as possible. But he was operating on limited time here. It won't be long before his body finally gave out on him. And if he allowed that to happen, then his efforts would've been in vain. Whis's death would've been in vain. He didn't have to be a god to know that his most trusted attendant would soon be gone as well. He had joined his kind in the afterlife.

"A villain," Beerus answered. "A villain… who eradicated my kind."

Gohan felt as if his head was about to explode with the new facts he was learning today. He was only thirteen and he was just now discovering that there were actual gods for these kinds of things. None of it made sense. And then to hear that they had been killed, who could possibly do such a thing?

"There were more of you?" Gohan questioned. "Someone actually managed to take out gods?"

"We… never… saw it… coming…" Beerus said. "And it won't… be long… for me too… which is why… I must act now."

That's when the god grabbed onto his shoulders, making the young teen flinch. Despite being weak, he sure did have a strong grip. Gohan couldn't help but feel a deep sense of dread. He wanted to fight against the deity, but something was preventing him from doing so. The god's very essence seemed to be drawing him in. And there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it.

"The universe… is counting on you, child," Beerus stated.

In that very moment, Gohan felt as if the world had stopped turning. Everything stood still as his heart skipped a beat. He had heard those words many times before, and they turned his stomach. He hated hearing those words. They only served to remind him of his failures and his inability to be a true hero. He felt the war within him start to rage again. But strangely enough, the god's aura seemed to ease it. That's when the deity leaned closer to him.

"You… are our… last hope… Son Gohan," he added.

"What?" Gohan whispered. "What do you mean?"

Beerus bowed his head a little, he appeared to be deep in thought. His grip on the young Saiyan hybrid loosened a little, but he didn't let go. Gohan just sat there and watched as the deity stood in silent thought. After what seemed like hours, the cat-like creature finally spoke. His eyes even more serious than before. That look was enough to compel Gohan to pay attention for what was about to be said.

"Listen child… I'm operating on limited time here," he stated. "It won't... be long before… I join my comrades in death."

Flashbacks of his painful past came flooding back to him at the very mention of the word. He was reminded that was the fate his father had suffered. But unlike this deity, he had a choice regarding that status. And he chose to stay like that. He chose to leave everything behind for a supposedly selfless reason. But that didn't stop the storm from raging inside Gohan. It was the beginning of the end for him, and no one seemed to realize it. Beerus continued to speak.

"But before I die… I'm determined to give this multiverse a chance… a chance at life," he added. "That's why I'm here… Son Gohan. _You_ are that chance."

A deep feeling of déjà vu wrapped around Gohan like a blanket. He felt like he was reliving the Cell Games once again. The fate of the world rested on his shoulders. No pressure for a nine year old right?

"Are you kidding me?" Gohan asked. "Me? You realize that I'm only thirteen years old right? I'm just a kid! In fact, I'm sure compared to you, I'm no more of an infant!"

He had failed that day. It was his first battle, his chance to show everyone that he wasn't the same whiny and sheltered child he had been years ago. But instead, the only thing he managed to prove was that he was unworthy of being a hero. He wasn't anything like they wanted him to be. All of their hopes and expectations had been wasted on someone as stupid and worthless as him.

And now, this god was saying that the whole multiverse was counting on him? Multiverse as in multiple universes? That was more than just his world! That was over billions of lives at stake, and they rested their fates on him? An emotional thirteen year old who had resorted to self-harm to feel a sense of relief? He was literally the worst possible choice for this situation.

But despite his protests, Beerus let out a small chuckle. Then his grip on Gohan's shoulders became reassuring.

"Be that as it may… you are the right person for this task," Beerus said. "Out of all the beings in this world… you possess a pure heart… one that is needed to win this fight."

Now he really knew that his god had made the wrong choice. A pure heart? Him? That couldn't have been far from the truth. He had to get this deity to see the reason in this fact.

"Lord Beerus," he started. "With all due respect, but that's not true. I don't have a pure heart, I'm not some kind of savior. I'm just a dumb kid! Look!"

Gohan decided to reveal his hidden secret. He saw no harm in it because this being had no connections to his father's friends. Therefore, he had no reason to tell them. Besides, if he was going to die soon anyway, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone. And then there was the fact that he was trying to convince this god how unstable he was. And so, he rolled up his sleeve and revealed the various scars that adorned his skin.

"See?" he asked. "This is how messed up I am! I can't even deal with what's going on inside me! I have to resort to self-harm in order to feel any sense of control of my life!"

Beerus looked down at the scars, but his expression didn't waver. In fact, he didn't react at all. Almost as if he wasn't surprised or something. But Gohan didn't pay any attention to that as he continued on with his rant. He bowed his head in shame as he rolled his sleeve back down. He could feel the storm inside him start to rage again as all of his hidden emotions started to rise to the surface.

"I'm not a hero," he whispered. "I'm not a savior… I can't be this chance of life you speak of. How I can save other people when I can't even save myself?"

That was only the tip of the iceberg, but Gohan hoped that it would've been enough for the god to change his mind about him. However, much to his surprise, and dismay, the deity simply placed a hand on his head, making Gohan look up to face him once again. Piercing yellow eyes stared back at him, but surprisingly, they weren't filled with malice or anything like that. Instead, they looked very welcoming. Which was ironic because if anyone had seen Beerus, they would've thought otherwise. That's when the god patted his head, making Gohan recall the previous times a certain person had done that to him.

His father.

His heart felt as if it was about to break at the very thought of the man. The very same man who was capable of making him feel so together, ended up being the one to break him. Talking about him had been too much for him… and thinking about him hadn't proved to be any easier either. Overall, Son Goku was a topic he would avoid like the plague. In fact, he would rather deal with a plague than have anything to do with Son Goku.

But despite that, Gohan couldn't help but relish in the feeling of nostalgia that washed over him. Even in death, his father still had so much control over him. All the more reason to assert his own control. However, he knew that he was fighting a losing battle when it came to that. That's when Beerus's gruff voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Believe it or not child… but you are not the only hero to battle their inner demons. If there's one thing I've about being a god, it's that where there is destruction, there is creation," Beerus stated. "It's that destruction that allows for us to grow, even gods have to face their inner demons once and a while."

Beerus looked somewhat embarrassed over such an admission, but he continued on with his point.

"I can't say that I'm proud of it… but sometimes it's easy to forget that those demons are what makes us who we are," he added. "They help remind us why we have to fight… they give us the strength we need to carry on… and sometimes they can show us how we can protect the ones we love."

That's when he placed his hand back on Gohan's shoulder, once again giving him a reassuring grip. The young boy looked somewhat engrossed by the speech. He couldn't help but listen to the god's words. They seemed to hold truth. Then again, this was the first time he had ever been open with anyone about his problems. He found it ironic that it had to have been with a complete stranger rather than a close friend or family member.

"I know that was the case for me. My inner demons ended up being the motivation I needed to become strong," Beerus said. "But I can't deny that it's also because of them that I know how it feels to lose everything… to be at your lowest point."

That's where Gohan was. It felt like he was suspended in water. And every time he needed air, it was a struggle to get to the surface. Something always had to pull him down, farther and farther away from it. And sometimes, Gohan found that it was easier to get let it happen. It felt easier just to swim down than experience another ray of false hope.

"And correct me if I'm wrong… but I think you know how it feels to watch your comrades die before your eyes… and you're helpless to stop it."

Indeed he did know. That was the sum of his life. Every single battle he ever fought in, ended with someone dying. Someone he was sure he could've saved if he wasn't so helpless and useless. Granted, they always came back… with the exception of one… but that didn't ease the guilt he felt for allowing it to happen in the first place.

"This is my lowest point child… all of my comrades are gone… including my most trusted attendant… and pretty soon I will be as well… in the end I couldn't do anything for them or my world… which is why I have to do this," Beerus explained and then he dropped an explosive bombshell. "The villain who caused all of this destruction will soon come to this world."

Gohan's eyes widened with horror. The same person who had taken out a god's race, was coming here!

"What?" Gohan exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," Beerus responded. "Apparently this foe has the ability to travel throughout universes and timelines."

"How do you know?"

Beerus looked annoyed, but not at Gohan. Rather he was annoyed with what the villain had rambled to his comrades and him before he eradicated them. How could he ever forget that nonsense?

"Because he wasn't exactly secretive about what his goal was," Beerus stated, his voice becoming more clear with each word. "He kept going on and on about how he wished to create a utopia where impure beings wouldn't be allowed to thrive."

Gohan couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. Why should he be surprised at this point? Wasn't that the motivation for every villain he had encountered? Why change now?

"He sounds like a nutcase," Gohan commented.

"I'm inclined to agree," Beerus replied. "Apparently he considers mortals and gods alike to be such impure beings… and that's why he wants to be rid of it all. He's already taken out my timeline, and I think he was able to take out others before then. He might do the same to more before coming here… but that's just a theory."

"So you being here is why he's going to come here," Gohan remarked.

"In a way, yes," Beerus stated. "But I won't be his prime target for long."

That's when the god's grip on him tightened. Gohan couldn't help but wince a little from the touch. Despite being in a weakened state, the god was still very powerful. But the sudden change made Gohan a little concerned. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what going to come next. And soon his worries were confirmed once the god looked him straight in the eyes.

"His going to come after you when I'm gone."

There it was. The real reason why the god and him were brought together under these circumstances.

But despite knowing the answer, Gohan couldn't help but showcase his confusion and frustration over being someone's target.

"What? Why?"

Wasn't that always the question when it came to this situations? And past experience taught the demi-Saiyan that the answer was never good. He had a feeling this would be the case yet again.

"Because had it not been for my attendant's sacrifice he would've been here already. And no doubt he would've killed us both just so he could prevent any inferences with his plans," Beerus admitted. "Whis, my attendant, bought us enough time for this exchange to happen… but there is more to it than just this simple conversation we're having."

That's when his grip on Gohan's shoulders tightened once again, showing how serious he was about this.

Beerus only hoped that the child was ready to accept his destiny… just as he had before. Only this time, he hoped that there would be a better outcome. That's when his hands moved to grab the young boy's. Gohan didn't fight him as he did so.

"I'm here to give you my power."

Today had been filled with many surprises, Gohan was sure this was the one that took the cake. At first, he thought had been hearing things. But the expression the deity was giving was saying otherwise. And before he could argue the god beat him to the punch.

"I know that this may seem like a lot to you… but trust me when I say this is the only way for the multiverse to have a chance," he stated. "I'm as good as dead anyway… but before I go, I want to do this."

"But this doesn't make any sense!" Gohan argued. "Why me? Why now?"

Sometimes the boy was too inquisitive for his own good, Beerus thought. But that trait only served Beerus's purpose for being here, this boy was the chosen one. He would be the one to end it all... he was the light in their destruction.

He knew that's why his alternate counterpart had chosen the boy to begin with. Granted, it hadn't worked the first time, but he had to try again. Only this time, he would ensure that the demi-Saiyan had a better advantage than his other half.

"Because it's been done before," Beerus said. "You and I have performed this process once already."

Once again, Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of this information was so hard to digest. Other universes, different timelines, gods, an evil cult-like maniac and him being in the center of it all? Gohan was asking many questions today, and none of them seemed to have a satisfactory answer. But Beerus simply nodded before closing his eyes and relying all the information he knew concerning their enemy.

"You see the villain who I'm speaking of came from an alternate timeline of this universe. What happened in that timeline was supposed to happen here. But apparently there was some sort of interference that allowed for there to be a time loop of sorts," Beerus explained. "This foe took advantage of that by making sure that timeline was cut off from this one. That way he could complete the first stage of his plan… but that very same interference allowed for there to be some hope."

He then looked back at Gohan, clearly gesturing to him even without the use of his hands.

"The Beerus from that timeline acted quickly before any more damage could be done there. He found the Gohan from that timeline and merged with him. However, this Beerus hadn't been attacked nor did he die. He simply let go his life force and gave it to that Gohan," he added. "As a result, that Gohan became a very formidable opponent. A combination of a Saiyan hybrid with that of a god creates a powerful fighter. One capable of taking down that monster."

"And that's why you said I was the last chance of life," Gohan concluded.

"Yes."

"But how do you know all of this if it's in an alternate timeline?" he questioned.

"We gods hold many abilities child, one of them includes divination. I have the ability to see prophecies, dream of them to be precise. However, they aren't exactly fool proof, most of them never come to fruition. Therefore, it's nearly almost possible to react correctly to them," Beerus stated. "However, this was one of those rare instances. The fact that this is all occurring in the same universe in what's supposed to be same timeline ended up allowing for us to see what was done about it then. Therefore, we can react now."

Gohan had listened to every word carefully, and he started to put the pieces together. Some of it made sense, but other areas were still lacking.

"Wait," Gohan said. "If what you're saying is true, and that Beerus and Gohan were able to become a powerful fighter, then why wasn't the villain destroyed then? You said you're here to basically fulfill the same purpose as that Beerus. Why do it again?"

That's when a dark look spread across the god's face, and he let out a loud sigh.

"Like I said, my dreams aren't always true," Beerus stated. "And sometimes they lack in certain areas. My dreams can't capture every single detail you know. Which is why I don't know what exactly happened to the other Gohan. But we can only assume that perhaps he fell victim to the maniac as well."

Gohan wanted to hit his head against a wall. It sounded like the other versions of himself hadn't faired to well with their lives either. The Future Gohan from Future Trunks' timeline had been killed by the Androids, and now this one suffered an undetermined fate. And then there was him, what else was there to say about that? Maybe he was doomed from the start.

"Well that's reassuring," Gohan commented. "So how do you the same thing won't happen again then?"

A glint of hope flashed in the feline god's eyes as a small smirk played across his face.

"Because already so much had changed," Beerus commented. "I was supposed to meet you when you were an adult, about twenty years old to be precise. But instead, I traveled to the past to meet you now. It's like I said, that timeline correlates with this one because whatever happened then is supposed to happen now."

There was more to the story, but Beerus didn't know if the child would be capable of handling the entire truth. However, it felt wrong to keep it from him. But at the same time, the boy's mental health was just as much of a factor in this timeline as anything else. His emotional state could very well influence the future events to come.

"Not only that, but it seems like the villain was more cautious of this event because he choose to go into this timeline hoping to prevent our combination. Hence why he attacked the others and me. By killing me, he was hoping to end any hope for this timeline. However, he didn't count on me going to the past to merge with you rather than the Gohan of our future."

Gohan felt like he was starting to get a headache. Why did time travel have to be so complicated? In fact, why did the multiverse in general have to be so complicated? Things made sense, and then they didn't. Pieces of the puzzle fell into place, only for it to become part of an even bigger puzzle.

"However, there is one side effect to my travel here."

The demi-Saiyan's thoughts stopped at that statement. A confused look spread across his face as he eyed the former god.

"And that would be?" Gohan asked.

"Like I said, so many things have changed already. And that includes the future where I came from," Beerus said. "Anything I change now, will alter the course of then. If I give you my power, I will cease to exist… and depending on what you do now with that power, will create a new future."

"So this timeline's future will be erased," Gohan commented.

"Basically," Beerus said. "That's why he wanted to stop me then. But he'll have to stop you now. All the more reason to say that you're the only hope for this timeline's future."

Gohan processed all of the information and knowledge he had been given. Whoever this enemy was, they clearly weren't like anything he had ever faced before. Not even his greatest challenge, Cell, matched up to this. If he listened to Beerus and allowed for the other timeline to play out now, then everything would be rewritten for this timeline. There would be a chance for survival.

Everything his friends and him had ever worked for would be safe... and his father's sacrifice would be in vain. A cold sweat broke out on the teenager once he came to that conclusion. His father had died to protect this world, he hadn't come back for the same reasons too. And now, knowing that there was a foe who threatened to destroy that, made Gohan's anger flare.

Hadn't he been through enough already? Hadn't he sacrificed so much for the sake of peace? Why did the universe feel the need to punish him so much? He knew the answer to that question, but it still didn't lessen the pain he felt.

But that was when Gohan remembered something very important about being a hero.

You always had to put others before yourself. Because in the end, what was the point of being a protector when there was nothing to protect?

And it was then that Gohan realized that he forced into the same situation he had been in the past. He wasn't given a choice, he _had_ to do something for the sake of others. But he last time he did so, he ended up failing. How could anyone be sure that it wouldn't happen again?

That was a trick question, no one could.

And he still didn't have a choice in the matter. It sounded like destiny had written and rewritten his fate time and time again.

"So…" Gohan said. "I have no choice then."

Beerus gave the young boy a sympathetic look. He knew how difficult this journey would be, and there was no guarantee that it would turn out the way he hoped. But there was a chance, and sometimes that's all anyone needed. However, he couldn't deny that he felt some guilt for pushing the boy into this, and for not telling him the entire truth surrounding the events that lead to this.

"I'm afraid not child," Beerus responded.

With that Gohan bowed his head and just sat there silently. The storm inside him wanted to come out yet again. He wanted to scream, he wanted to lash out, and he wanted to cut himself. He wanted to do so many things, and yet, for some reason, he felt like he couldn't move. He hated this. He hated how the world always seem to look to him now. Why did he have to their only hope? Why was everyone counting on him to save them?

But despite his conflicted feelings, Gohan knew that there was no getting out of this. He knew that rejecting Beerus's sacrifice would've been wasteful. The god had clearly been through a lot, and for him to just turn him way, would've been the equivalent of smacking him in the face. And one thing Gohan was taught to do was respect other's decisions… no matter much they might hurt him.

With that in mind, he knew what he had to do. And so, he gave Beerus a simple nod. Maybe this was just another a part of his punishment for his past failures. This was a way for him to atone for his sins.

"Very well," he stated. "Whatever you have to do, do it."

Despite the tense situation, Beerus was satisfied with the answer. He knew that he only had so much time left, so he quickly placed a hand underneath and child's chin and lifted it. Gohan was now facing him, gold eyes clashed with black ones. That's when Beerus removed his hand and placed it on Gohan's forehead. Two of his fingers connected with the area as Beerus placed his other hand over Gohan's heart.

"Be prepared Son Gohan, this will feel very different than the power you possess," he explained. "Not only will I be giving you my power, but I will unlocking your hidden potential by doing so."

Gohan gave him a puzzled look, much to the feline god's amusement. He simply gave him a nod before continuing with his explanation.

"Believe it or not child, but your current state of power isn't all you're capable of. Even though I've only meet you, I can see much untapped potential... just waiting for a catalyst to help it be released."

Before Gohan could reply to such statements, he felt warmth emitting from the god's hands. He let out a small gasp over how welcoming the presence was, it felt so familiar... and strangely enough, it felt right as well.

"No matter what happens, do not move. Just relax and focus on me," Beerus added. "Okay?"

Gohan just nodded, this was his fate. And he had to accept it, no matter how much he didn't want to.

With that Beerus closed his eyes and started to gather his life essence into one area. The deity then started to mumble something under his breath. Gohan couldn't make out the precise words, but it sounded like gibberish. Ancient gibberish.

As he did so, his body was engulfed by a red light, and slowly that light started to spread to Gohan as well. He let out a silent gasp as he started to feel a tingling sensation start to erupt from his body.

It was happening! But he didn't react as Beerus instructed, despite wanting to do so. He didn't want this, but his body seemed to be accepting it so easily. Almost as if it knew something he didn't, like this really was a part of the grand plan. He wondered if his alternate counterpart felt this way when the other Beerus gave him his power.

The cat-like god continued to mumble the ancient words until the red light started to glow brighter and brighter. With that Gohan felt a strong surge of foreign power coming at him in waves. It was starting to become connected to his own, interlocking together until it became a whole. That's when Gohan noticed that Beerus's body was becoming weaker and weaker with each passing second. This was hurting him! And for that Gohan couldn't help but feel guilty. Even now he was continuing to hurt people by just being a failure.

And for that, he was sorry that he even existed. But Beerus continued with the process until it was evident that it was coming to an end. Throughout the entire time Gohan just stood still and took it all in, despite the uncomfortable sensation he was feeling. It felt as if his body was overriding itself and rebooting to become something new. Something he wasn't sure he would like, but apparently he had to do this for the sake of his world.

After what seemed like hours, it finally came to an end. The transfer had been completed, and Beerus couldn't help but give a small, yet sad, smile over how things were going to turn out. But still, he felt relieved knowing he had done all he could.

However, now there was the matter of the young Saiyan. He looked to see the boy now was completely engulfed by the red aura, so much so that his appearance took on a similar tint. All the while, the child sported an amused yet shocked expression. It was clear that he hadn't expected this much, he seemed to be frozen since he didn't react or say anything at all. But Beerus was proud over how easily the boy's body had accepted his power. He had been worried how it would effect it given his younger age compared to his other self.

But Beerus wasn't done yet, he had to help the boy control this newfound power before he disappeared. Plus, he had to make sure he had a way to conceal this from the inhabitants of this world and other worlds, that way he wouldn't cause attention to himself. And so, Beerus reached out to his left ear and unhooked the earring that had adorned it. He then leaned closer to Gohan and placed it on his left ear. Gohan was too engulfed by his newfound to power to react to the action.

But as soon as the earring was on Gohan's ear, he felt everything stop. He was snapped back to reality and suddenly everything came flooding back to him. He remembered what had just happened to him and what he was going here. He looked to see the god standing proudly before him, the smile on his face didn't waver as he watched the young boy. He looked like he had just been given the secrets of the universe. He was near speechless over what he had just witnessed.

"That was…" Gohan started. "That was…"

"Yes, it really is something," Beerus finished. "And you didn't use that power in its entirety. There's still so much more."

That's when Gohan finally felt his new accessory, he reached out to touch it but Beerus stopped him.

"No," he said. "That earring will help you hide your newfound power until the time is right. You will be able to access a good portion of it even with it on, but not its entirety."

Gohan listened to the god's explanation and he couldn't help but wonder what exactly the entirety of this power was. This went beyond Super Saiyan Two… in fact, it felt like it went beyond anything he ever knew in this world.

"It's like a seal," Gohan commented.

"You could say that, and much like any seal, once taken off something will be unleashed," Beerus stated. "In this case, a form which stands a chance against the enemy. Whenever you feel like you have to resort to using the entire power, just take it off. And when you're done, put it back on. Do you understand young Saiyan?"

Gohan nodded.

"I know that it's not ideal but there's no need to worry, this only a temporary seal," Beerus said. "Once you've mastered the ability to go in and out of both states, you'll be able to access any of them easily without the use of the earring. But for now, keep it on."

Of course he would keep it on. As stated before, the last thing Gohan wanted was any sort of attention. But he had a feeling that was soon about to change. Whoever this enemy was, he would soon be after him. And he'll have plenty of attention. Gohan's eyes narrowed a little with the very thought of that. He was most definitely not looking forward to that time.

And then there was the fact that everyone in his entourage would probably find out about his gold-like power one day as well. He had a feeling that day would be sooner than later. He could already tell that he was going to be lectured on it from Piccolo, Vegeta and his mother. He could practically hear their words already.

"_Why did you keep this a secret kid?"_

"_Brat, how dare you hide such power from me!"_

"_What happened to you, my sweet little Gohan?"_

But despite that, Gohan just went along with Beerus.

"I will," he responded.

It sounded like a last resort, but Gohan had a feeling that he would need to rely on this power sooner than later. And he was not looking forward to that.

That's when Beerus felt his time coming to an end. He looked down to his body slowly fading away into nothingness, his sad smile returned but it turned into a hopeful one once he saw the young boy before him. His efforts had borne fruit, he was only disappointed that he would've be able to it until the end. Gohan noticed this as well and let out a small gasp as he reached out to the god. But his hands went through him.

"This is the end for me young hero," Beerus said. "But the beginning for you. Your new enemy will be here soon, but I can't tell you precisely when… so be on your guard."

Gohan felt his heart skip a beat once he remembered why had done this to begin with. He now had a new enemy that he had never seen or met before. And he had no idea when that villain would strike. But still, he had to ensure the god that his last moments hadn't been in vain. So he just nodded and gave him one last bow.

"Goodbye Lord Beerus… I wish I got the chance to know you under better circumstances."

Despite his body being mostly gone, Beerus couldn't help but give him a smile. Only this time it wasn't full of sadness.

"The feeling is mutual… goodbye Son Gohan… may you live and thrive… and don't forget my words… where there is destruction, there is creation."

With that Beerus disappeared, leaving nothing to indicate that he was there to begin with. That's when Gohan noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He saw that the very machine that brought the god here was disappearing as well. This only proved what Beerus had said to be true. The future he had come from was now gone and it was in the process of being rewritten… starting now.

The Saiyan hybrid turned to look at the sky, and it was then that Gohan realized there had been some witnesses to what had just occurred. And that came in the form of the stars.

**Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sins of the Past Chapter 4**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super or any of its characters**

The villain stood over his now defeated enemy. The angelic attendant laid still on the ground, his injuries clearly disabling him from doing anything else. But despite his incoming death, Whis and the foe could sense a shift in the cosmos.

Something had changed, something had died… only for something else to be born. That's when Whis smiled.

"He… made… it," he whispered.

At that an angry and hate filled look spread across the enemy's face. He grunted and let out small scoff over how he allowed himself to be distracted by such a meaningless opponent. The attendant had put up as much of a fight as he was capable of, before finally succumbing to his wounds. It was only matter of time before he joined his fallen comrades. But he hadn't been paying much attention to how much time had passed.

And now it seems like the timeline he had been trying to prevent was going to happen anyway… with some changes it seems. Nevertheless, his hands became clutched into fists and a black light engulfed them as he did so. A low growl emitted from his throat as his eyes narrowed at the fallen attendant.

"You…"

Despite the glare he was receiving, Whis smiled and continued to chuckle. Even with Beerus's dreams, he never imagined his life ending like this. But at the same time, he was somewhat happy over how his lord had managed to get the last laugh over this villain. And now, he knew what was coming next. It was only matter of time for him. The foe directed a palm towards him, the same black light still surrounded it and was growing by the second.

"You're going to pay for that!" he exclaimed.

Whis chuckled again before forcing himself to lift his head off the ground. With that he stared directly at his enemy, the smile never leaving his face as he did so.

"I… already… am…"

The villain let out another growl before the light merged to form a ball of ki. He was taking aim at Whis, but before he could launch it, something strange started to happen. The enemy's eyes widen as he watched Whis's form slowly disappear. But the angelic attendant didn't seem to be bothered, in fact he looked to be at peace with it.

But that wasn't all that started to change. The world around them slowly followed Whis, as piece by piece started to disappear as well. This was yet another confirmation that the god had been successful in his mission! In a moment of heated anger, the villain launched the ki blast directly at the angelic attendant. But much to his dismay and annoyance, the blast only went through Whis.

"Can't… kill… something… that's… already… dead…" Whis said. "But… I… assume… that… you… will… be… unaffected… by… this."

The foe simply glared at him before Whis pointed to the strange looking object encased around his finger.

"You… have… a… time… ring," he added. "That… explains… so… much."

Despite his anger, the villain gave Whis a condescending smile before flashing his ring to the attendant.

"You like it?" he asked. "I think it suits me better compared to the previous wearer… it's too bad that you won't get to see what I have planned for it though."

Whis's body was practically gone now, but much like his master, he wouldn't go down with a fight. He intended to leave some parting words for the enemy.

"Lord Beerus… has… seen… the… future…" he started. "And… you're… not… in… it."

With that Whis gave him one last smile before fading away completely, the rest of the world followed his example by doing the same thing. Now it was just the unnamed foe, alone. And despite his anger over the situation, he knew that there was no reason for him to stay there any longer. Everything would be gone, this future would cease to exist. And it was all because of that god and his attendant. With a huff of frustration, he called upon the power of his time ring.

As he did so, his thoughts wandered to the person who had the potential to destroy his future. Only this time, the person wouldn't be like before. Instead, he would have to fight a different kind of opponent. But this fact didn't deter him. He would have his revenge against this person, the one who nearly cost him his future!

"Son Gohan," he stated. "I will see to it that you suffer a horrible death."

And with that, he disappeared from the now obsolete timeline.

* * *

Gohan felt so different. And he didn't know if it was a good or bad different.

He felt stronger, but he also felt like someone had just ripped out a part of his soul and replaced it with a new one. Then he felt an array of emotions consume him. Fear, courage, sorrow, happiness, stress, tranquility, indifference and excitement. It was such a strange conflict. He felt like a paradox at the moment, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

That's when he remembered that he had to get home. This was the first time he had been out a little past the normal time he was used to. And so, he took to the air. But as soon as he did so, he was reminded of the change once again. He looked at his body and then he flew around in circles before finally coming to a stop. He brought his hands up to his face.

"My body feels so light," he remarked.

He then started to scan his body. Overall, his physical appearance hadn't changed a bit. He was the same as before. Honestly, he was thankful for this, because he knew people would've been questioning him nonstop over the matter. But he supposed there had been one change to his appearance. He remembered the earring given to him by the god.

He gently brushed a hand against the accessory, but was careful to avoid taking it off. Granted it wasn't as big as some other accessories the god had been wearing, but knowing his mother, she would notice it sooner rather than later. If not today, then tomorrow, and if not tomorrow, then the next day. Either way, he knew she would find out.

Let it be known that Son Chichi had the eyes of a hawk.

But then again, maybe there was a chance he could hide it. He remembered that lately, she hadn't minded him becoming more independent. She had become more tolerant, and clearly she didn't see everything as she used to. Case in point, she didn't notice the loose floor board in his room. The very same one where he would hide his collection of razors and cloths. She cleaned in there constantly, and yet this went unnoticed by her.

Another example, she had no idea where he would go whenever he needed to be alone. She also didn't know what he would do during this time. Plus, she never questioned the new scars his body possessed. He had always played it off as the wounds he received from training, and that would be the end of that.

Overall, maybe there was a chance to hide this new accessory from his mother. But probably not from Piccolo and Vegeta. He knew that details such as this wouldn't go unnoticed by them. They could badger him as much as his mother. He would have to come up with an excuse for them. Maybe a bandage or something?

He let out a sigh over the fact that he had to go through so much stress and worry just for a stupid earring. But he was too tired to think of that now. And so, he just brushed his hand through his hair and tried to maneuver them over his ear as much as possible. At times like this, he was grateful for having such a crazy hairstyle.

With that done, the thirteen year old boy started to head home. All the while, the god's words echoed in his head. Beerus hadn't been able to give him a precise time to when the enemy would arrive in this timeline. As a result, he would have to be on high guard until then. He hated the idea of being so paranoid and constantly keeping a lookout. But then again, wasn't that one of the duties his father had left behind for him? Wasn't he supposed to keep an eye out for things like this anyway?

He rubbed his face, he could feel a headache starting to take over. And all of a sudden, he felt tired. Which was strange because that hadn't been the case earlier. However, he did just go through something crazy. He had seen a lot of crazy things over the years, but nothing like this. All he wanted to do was just plop down onto his bed and smother his face into his soft pillow.

But he had feeling that despite his drowsiness, he would've get much sleep tonight. Or maybe any other night now that he knew his place in the world. However, he didn't feel like he was meant to be a savior. Rather he felt like he was more of a replacement than anything else.

First, he had to replace his father as the hero of this world. Plus, he had to replace him as the man of the house for his family. And now he had to replace a god when it came to stopping a powerful, yet to be seen, enemy. What was next? Was he going to replace Vegeta as the Prince of Saiyans? Would he take Dende's place on the Lookout? Or maybe he could replace Bulma as the head of Capsule Corp.!

He let out an angry and frustrated growl over how much responsibilities and hope seemed to be placed on him. Even beings whom he had never meant before seemed to be counting on him for something. And while he could understand Beerus's intentions, he just couldn't understand why it had to be him!

He recalled Beerus's words concerning the Gohan from the alternate version of this timeline. Apparently that Gohan and that Beerus had come to a compromise of sorts, and merged into one being. He supposed that it was similar to what Piccolo did with Kami, the previous guardian of this planet. But for the life of him, he couldn't understand what had driven that Gohan to do such a thing. Yes, there had been an enemy on the loose, but why couldn't someone like his father or Vegeta take the mantle?

The only possibility he could come up with was that his father and Vegeta might be dead. Maybe that Goku had died in the same way as his father did, and was therefore in the Other World. That would explain why Beerus hadn't mentioned him. Perhaps the same thing happened to Vegeta as well? He wondered if this was anything like Future Trunks' timeline.

But before he could dwell on the topic any longer, he saw his house from a distance. Right now, he pushed the matter way from his thoughts. And he sped up to reach his destination quicker. That's when Gohan felt it.

A flicker of something ignited within him. And before he knew it, he had reached the front of his house! He let out a small gasp over what he had just experienced. Even with all of his power, there was no way he could've done this that quickly. He knew that it couldn't have been a coincidence, he had felt something.

"Beerus's power," he whispered. "So that's what he meant by me experiencing a portion of it every now and again."

He couldn't help but think of the earring hidden behind his hair. Once again, he thought about what exactly the entirety of this power was. If he was only experiencing a small portion of it now, what about then? Would he be ready for such an event?

But he was too tired to think about it any further. He was home, and right now he just wanted to crawl into bed and forget about what transpired today. And so, he opened the door to his house, and immediately he was greeted by the sight of the Son woman. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a small cup of what looked to be hot tea in hand. Her black eyes were narrowed with thought, her hair was down and she wore a loosen gown. She was clearly getting ready for bed, but probably decided to wait for her wayward son. And here he was, and as soon as she caught sight of him, a smile spread across her face.

"Oh Gohan," she said.

With that, she put down the small cup and ran over to him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and crushed him with a tight embrace. The pressure didn't bother Gohan in the slightest, over the years he had become used to his mother's affection. And so, he gave her comforting pats on the back. That's when she pulled away from him, but continued to hold onto him at arm's length. Tears were pooling around her gentle black eyes as she did so.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

He felt somewhat guilty for what he was about to do. But at the same time, he knew that he couldn't add any more to her daily stresses. And so, he would continue to keep his secrets to himself.

"I… needed some time to think," he lied. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

Chichi looked like she wanted to question him some more, but at that moment he let out a small yawn. Thus, indicating that he was tired. And so, despite her intuition, she decided to drop the matter. As stated before, she didn't want to make him feel pressured into telling her anything. Besides, he did look fine, tired maybe, but overall, fine. She ran her fingers through his wild hair.

"Well, next time, please come back a little earlier," she said. "I know that you like to have your alone time Gohan, but it needs to be at a reasonable time."

Gohan nodded, he could give her that much at least. It hadn't been his intention to stay out so late, but with Beerus's unexpected arrival, it made things a little bit more complicated. Not that he could tell her that. He wouldn't want her to worry any more than she already did. Really, keeping this secret to himself was doing everyone a favor.

"I will Mom," he replied. "I just want to go to sleep now."

Chichi gave him a small smile before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Of course sweetie," she stated. "Have a goodnight son, I love you."

"I love you too Mom, goodnight."

With that, Gohan walked away from her and went up the stairs to his room. The Son woman just watched in silence as her son traveled to his assigned room. She let out a small relieved sigh. At least he was safe, and he returned home to her. In the end, that's all the mattered to her. And so, she went back into the kitchen to finish her tea, before going to her own room. She wasn't in a rush, because no matter how many times she went in there, she knew that no one would be waiting for her. She would always be greeted by the sight of a missing presence.

But she wasn't the only one who always came home to that feeling… there was also the eldest Son boy as well.

As soon as Gohan reached his room, he closed the door behind him. The young teen let out a small sigh once he was sure he was alone. That went better than he expected, and his mother didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. She had been completely oblivious to his new accessory, and speaking of that. Gohan went over to his mirror and got a better look at the feature. He brushed back the strands of hair and revealed the golden trinket. Gohan was thankful that it had a very simple appearance, and it seemed to blend well with his skin.

If it was fancier or bigger, his mother probably would've noticed it immediately. But that didn't seem to the case. And so, he moved the strands back in place and got ready for bed. He removed his clothing and his secret razor and towel. Once he had his night clothes on he reached down to the loose floor board and removed it. Immediately he was greeted by the sight of a box, and he opened it to reveal a collection of cloths and other razors. Without anything needing to be said Gohan placed the two objects next to their relatives before placing everything back in their hiding places. He made sure that no one was none the wiser to his dirty little secret.

With that done, he finally went to bed. He let out a relaxed sigh once his body hit the welcoming mattress. The coolness and softness greeted him like an old friend, and it wasn't long before Gohan's eyes drifted closed and his body, finally letting go of the hurt he had been carrying.

But he always knew that it would be there to greet him in the morning.

* * *

As much as he tried to decline**, **Gohan was forced to endure yet another training session. Only this time, it had to involve his first mentor and his father's rival. Why did the universe feel the need to taunt him so much?

He woke up, feeling both heavy and light at the same time. He couldn't be sure if this was a side effect of his new power, or just another way his mind was destroying his body. Either way, he forced himself to get out of bed and went about his morning routine. All the while, he tried to hide his accessory from his mother. His strands of hair covered his ear, and he made sure that his mother only saw his right side most of the time. Thankfully, she seemed to be none the wiser to his previous adventure.

Truthfully the last thing on his mind at this point was training, or getting stronger in anyway. He felt as if Beerus's sudden appearance had drained whatever motivation he had to train. Ironically, this should've had the opposite effect on him. But it didn't, and he felt bad for that. Yet another guilt to add to his ever growing list.

Which was why he had been planning on avoiding Piccolo and Vegeta like the plague. But much like any plague, it had a way of creeping up on you when you least expected it. It seems like the Saiyan Prince and Namekian wanted to have a battle royale, and of course they needed another person to complete that. And what person could match their levels at this point? He was the only option.

That seemed to be the case wherever he went now. And frankly, he was getting sick of it.

The two had met up with him at his home, catching him completely off guard. He thought of any and every excuse to not train with them today, or any time in the near distant future. He had been hoping that maybe his mother would've agreed with him and chase the two off. But surprisingly, and much to his disappointment, she didn't. In fact, she seemed to encourage his training with them. Once again, she only proved just how much she had changed from his father's death.

And this was a repercussion from that change. He never thought he would live to see the day where he actually wanted to study rather than train. And he never thought that his mother of all people, would've agreed to such a match.

And so here he was, literally fighting for his life against two formidable opponents. His first mentor and his father's rival. Plus, there was also the fact that Gohan was trying to keep his newfound power a secret. That meant holding back as much as possible, even with the seal on his ear. Speaking of which, Gohan took the liberty to cover it using a small bandage and went over it using some his mother's makeup. Needless to say that it looked like a part of his ear now, something he was grateful for. But other than that, what could possibly go wrong?

Gohan dodged a series of punches before flying away from the two fighters. But that only seemed to encourage their battle tactic as they followed him, he managed to hold them off by blocking their moves. But he knew that this couldn't last forever, and he was soon proven correct when Vegeta landed a harsh blow to his abdomen using his knee. The force of the hit made him double over in pain, to which Piccolo and Vegeta saw an opening for further attacks.

But he wasn't a fool, he knew this tactic all too well. Gohan dodged the attacks with great speed and landed right behind them, that's when he fired two ki blasts directly into their backs. The sudden assault was enough to send the two fighters spiraling toward the ground, but they were quick enough to regain their flying stances.

Vegeta glared at him while Piccolo gave him a look that could only be described as pride. The Namekian was proud of him, even though Gohan felt like he didn't deserve such a sentiment. And he knew why as well, this was something a move his father and him had taught him.

Back during their early training days, when the only thing he had to worry about was whether or not he would be strong enough to fight the Androids. How life was so simple back then, which was ironic considering that situation was anything but simple. But now he had bigger foes to worry about, one that had hadn't even met yet. Someone he was sure would catch him off-guard at any moment now. How he would respond would all depend on where and when they would meet.

Either way, Gohan had to force that thought into the back of his mind. He was reminded of his current predicament, dealing with a proud Namekian and an angered Saiyan.

"You almost had me there brat," Vegeta admired. "But it won't happen again."

Apparently that was all the Saiyan Prince needed to take the battle to the next level. He let out a harsh war cry as he powered up to Super Saiyan Two, directly skipping the first form. Gohan couldn't help but give him a deadpan expression. During the last four years, the Saiyan Prince had managed to reach the same level as him. And needless to say that Vegeta took great pride in using it against him. Almost as if to remind him that he had not fallen behind him or his father. Whatever the reason, Gohan could've cared less about the form, even though he had fallen into it several times over the years. He preferred to keep it at the first level.

The second level served to be a painful reminder of the past… his greatest sin. Which is why he avoided it when he could. Not that it mattered to the Saiyan Prince, he always tried every trick in the book to get Gohan to level up as well. And sadly, he was successful most of the time.

But unlike before, Gohan had a better reason not to go into any of those forms. He was worried just how much Beerus's ritual had affected him. He didn't know what had changed when it came to using his abilities. And the last thing he wanted was for Vegeta or Piccolo to know about his current situation. It wasn't any of their business, and they couldn't help him. He just knew that for a fact.

Gohan took a deep breath before getting back to a fighting stance, not a trace of Super Saiyan to be found on him. Vegeta looked annoyed by this stunt, and Piccolo looked somewhat surprised. But it didn't deter Gohan, he just waited… until Vegeta finally let loose on him. All the while Piccolo was by his side as he did so.

A barrage of punches and kicks rained down on the Saiyan hybrid, and he felt the intention behind the attacks. They wanted him to level up, they wanted a challenge and they wanted to give him one as well. But he couldn't do it, for their safety… and for his sanity. Instead, he blocked and dodged for as long as he could. He could only hope that the two fighters would relent and tired themselves eventually.

However, much to his concern, the two fighters seemed to notice his reluctance to transform. Vegeta grunted as he continued to try and hit him.

"What are you waiting for brat?" he asked. "Weren't you the originator of this form?"

That struck harder than any blow, and it got him right where it hurt. But Gohan quickly let it go and continued to block and dodge. Piccolo seemed to be growing worried for his former student. The boy had proven his worth in battle time and time again, but they couldn't afford to go easy on him. That had been something he had tried to implement from the moment he came under his tutelage.

Unfortunately, Son Goku didn't seem to understand that at the time. When they had trained for the Androids' arrival, he could sense Goku's hesitation whenever it came to training his son. It wasn't that Goku didn't have faith in the boy, rather it was the result of his evident love for him. When he first came into contact with the father and son duo, he could sense the strong familial connection between them.

And the one thing he had learned from them over the years was that they were each other's motivation. He had watched Goku fight to get his son back from his newfound brother, just as he had watched Gohan fight to protect his father from his cruel uncle. Time and time again this would occur, each of them evidently growing stronger as they did so.

However, he knew that Goku would never willingly hurt his son. He would train him, but never hurt him. And whenever Piccolo had left some sort of mark on the boy, he was more than quick to reassure Gohan. Be it a simple gesture such as a pat on the head or allowing the boy to embrace him, Goku clearly loved his child.

And now that he was gone, Piccolo regretted ever scolding Goku for his affection. Mainly because he knew that he would never get the chance to witness it again. Just as he would never be able to witness the second Son child, Goten, receive it either. It was a real tragic loss, despite knowing that it was for the greater good.

Piccolo watched his student as he continued to refrain from going Super Saiyan. For the life of him the Namekian just couldn't figure out why Gohan was so resistant and hesitant today. The child had never been too fond of fighting, but he always knew what it was needed. This was one of those times, so why wasn't he reacting appropriately? That's when Vegeta added more to his previous statement, clearly trying to strike a nerve.

"And now you're refusing to use it, when you need it the most!" he exclaimed. "That it itself is a great insult to the Saiyan race!"

The provocation seemed to work as Gohan frowned. That's when the young half-Saiyan felt a surge of foreign power rush through his body. His eyes narrowed, as he tried to find an opening from his opponents. Everything seemed to slow down before him as he looked, he was able to see Piccolo and Vegeta moving in a certain pattern. And within seconds he was able to spot what he was looking for.

With quick reflexes, he managed to grab onto their wrists. The Saiyan Prince and Namekian were caught off-guard from the precision, as they both let out a gasp. Even for a Saiyan, it was too quick, especially when Gohan wasn't in the appropriate form. Once again, Gohan felt that foreign power. He could hear his pulse, feel his blood pumping and taste the adrenaline running through his body.

He felt invincible.

Gohan tightened his grip on his opponent's wrists and using all the strength he could muster, he swung them away from him then swung them. The two fighters were sent flying in opposite directions. This time they actually landed on the ground, harshly. Both of them left a deep trail of their landing before coming to a complete stop. Despite not being hit, the two warriors felt as if the weight of the world had crashed down on them. Gohan's brute force was evident as they struggled to pick themselves off the ground. That's when they heard the familiar sound of the half-Saiyan's voice.

"I'm not a full Saiyan Vegeta!" he shouted.

Gohan's eyes were filled with pure rage as he stared down at the Saiyan Prince, it was a look Piccolo was not used to seeing from the boy. And needless to say, it terrified him a little. But Gohan wasn't done yet.

"Your rules don't apply to me!" he added.

That's when the Saiyan Prince managed to pick himself off the ground. Despite the immense pain he was in, he didn't allow himself to fall out of his Super Saiyan Two state. Instead, he let out a deep growl as he glared at the young boy.

"You better watch your tongue boy!" Vegeta exclaimed.

But Gohan was not impressed, instead he just rolled his eyes and let out a scoff. Those actions alone were enough to send Vegeta into a frenzy. Vegeta had always been a proud person, that much hadn't changed in the last few years. He never tolerated any sort of disrespect from anyone, and he especially wasn't going to take it from Kakarot's spawn. And so he unleashed all of his hidden energy and focused it into one attack.

"Galick," he started.

He continued to charge his signature move, but Gohan didn't move. The Saiyan hybrid knew all too well what this attack could do. But he didn't, something within him made him freeze. But it wasn't out of fear, rather anticipation. In a strange way, Gohan _wanted_ this to happen. He _wanted_ Vegeta to attack him. Perhaps Beerus's power had affected his emotional state as well because he no longer felt afraid when it came to Vegeta. And that was saying something.

But apparently, his former mentor felt different about the matter. The Namekian was still struggling to regain his composure, the disadvantage of not being a Saiyan. But he voiced his concern for his student.

"Gohan! Move out of the way!"

Piccolo knew there was no point in talking Vegeta out of this, so he hoped to reach Gohan instead. Persuade him to move… but surprisingly, he didn't. And he knew for a fact that Gohan had heard him. Piccolo tried to warn him again, but it was too late. Vegeta had managed to finally charge his attack and Gohan still didn't move.

"Gun!" Vegeta finished.

A large purple light surrounded the area as Vegeta unleashed it towards Gohan. The young Saiyan hybrid could feel the heat emitting from the attack as it headed toward his direction. But despite all the obvious warning, Gohan's body felt nothing. Once again, everything slowed down. Only this time, Gohan took the time to realize something. He could see, hear and feel everything. It wasn't from just Vegeta and Piccolo either. Everything around him, life and no life… it was wall within his reach. And it even transcended this planet. Gohan let out a small gasp as he felt the very world on the tip of his fingers. He couldn't believe it.

He felt connected to everything and yet it was all out of his reach. That's when he remembered his current situation. He was about to be blasted out of blind fury. But something kept him calm, and he did the only thing he could do.

Gohan simply held out his hand and waited for the attack. Within seconds it reached him, but it didn't even throw him off. Instead, he remained as still as ever. He could feel the energy from the move in the palm of his hand, but it didn't hurt him. Instead, he could feel it growing weaker and weaker. That was when Gohan felt the need to close his palm. As soon as he did so, the attack just disappeared out of existence.

Gohan stared down at his palm, no mark was left behind. It just showed him how insignificant this all was. He just brushed it off like it was dust, then he turned his attention back to Piccolo and Vegeta.

The two fighters just stared in disbelief over what they had just witness. Gohan had managed to negate Vegeta's attack like it was nothing. That was something they hadn't seen done before. Even with all his potential the boy didn't master a skill such as that. How and when did he learn to do so?

Before any of them could say anything on the matter, Gohan simply turned away from them. After all this, he just wanted to get out of there. He felt so strange at the moment, he felt confused. He knew that this had to related to Beerus in some way. It was the only logical explanation. He had never been capable of doing these things before… and it terrified him a little.

He needed to leave, he needed to calm down and collect himself before he did anything stupid. After several seconds, he finally found his voice.

"I think we're done here," he simply stated.

He didn't give them a chance to respond as he flew away from the location, leaving his mentor and Vegeta behind. Their shocked expressions hadn't faded as he left. And honestly, Gohan could've cared less in that moment.

He had to escape… he needed to break free from the sins of the past. And there was only one place he could do that, he headed there.

**Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sins of the Past Chapter 5**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super or any of its characters**

Gohan flew as far away as possible, trying to escape from the two warriors he managed to take down without breaking a single sweat. The young Saiyan hybrid suddenly froze over that realization. He literally stopped in his tracks as he took a second to observe his own body.

Not too long ago, he had been sweating up a storm when he dodged and attacked his two opponents. But now… there was not a trace of that hard work to be found. Everything about him seemed to have changed, his body felt different... it felt recovered?

Somehow, without the aid of a senzu bean or Dende, his body had managed to recover from the vigorous training. Saiyan bodies were capable of quick recovery, at least quicker than a normal human. Gohan had experienced that first hand time and time again, all those moments where he was hurt only to get back up again.

However, this wasn't like any of those times.

Before it would have taken hours or a day for him to heal. But now, it had taken mere seconds. And it all happened when he tapped into that hidden power. Gohan could feel his heart pulsing, the blood pumping, and the adrenaline kicking into high gear.

It was all so new to him… so foreign.

And it scared him a little.

The young hybrid quickly snapped out of it when he felt the familiar presence of his old mentor. He let out an internal groan over the situation. He had hoped that neither Piccolo nor Vegeta would be foolish enough to follow him. But alas, this was another prime example of things not going his way.

And so, Gohan shallowed his pride and secrets as he turned to face the green fighter. The teenager was surprised that the Namekian had managed to catch up with him so quickly, he made a mental note to not stop next time.

"Hey kid," Piccolo greeted.

Despite the inner turmoil he was currently going through, Gohan couldn't help but relax a little at the sound of Piccolo's voice. It had always been a comfort for him. He found it ironic since it used to inspire fear when he was younger. Those were the days where things seemed to be simpler than they were now. Oh how he longed to go back to then, back when he was still young and naïve… and innocent.

Back before everything went to hell.

"Piccolo," Gohan responded.

The Namekian cracked his neck and arms as he fixed his appearance. He had to admit that the boy certainly caught him off guard a while ago. He knew the child was capable of many things, but that was something entirely new. In fact, if Piccolo didn't know any better, he could've sworn that this wasn't the same Gohan he had trained all those years ago.

But that couldn't be true. At least, he hoped it wasn't.

"What went on back there kid?" he asked. "That power… those moves… this speed."

He gestured to Gohan as he did so. Gohan resisted the urge to let out a sigh, he wished the ground would just consume him now. But he wasn't even standing on the ground so there was no chance of that happening. Kami must really hate him because he seemed to enjoy putting Gohan on the spot.

What was he supposed to say? Tell the truth? Yeah right, as if Piccolo would believe him. Even with all the things they had seen, he highly doubted that Piccolo would believe him. Besides, as much as he cared for the Namekian, he couldn't trust him entirely.

Gohan had spent these past four years keeping everything inside for the sake of his friends and family. He always felt like he was doing it for them as much as he was doing it for himself. After Cell's defeat and his father's death, everyone seemed to go their separate way. Yes, they would always be connected through their past experiences and memories but Gohan couldn't deny that everyone had changed in some way. They were still the same people, but they changed. Their group managed to get together every now and again for a celebration, but it just didn't feel the same as before.

Perhaps it was because of the obvious missing presence, or maybe it was because there were new additions to their group such as Trunks, Goten and Marron… or maybe it was because everyone seemed to have moved on.

And he didn't.

The Z fighters all grieved for their loss, but they managed to overcome that somehow. Krillin settled down with Android 18 and had a child with her. Master Roshi continued to live in retirement with Oolong at his side along with Turtle on Kame Island. Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu continued to travel the world and train in new martial arts. Yamcha resigned from being a full time fighter to pursue normal human aspirations with his companion Puar. Piccolo now lived at Kami's Lookout with Mr. Popo and Dende, the new guardian. And Vegeta and Bulma finally got together and were raising Trunks as a family.

Then there was his family. His mother gave birth to his little brother and was doing her best to raise two Saiyan hybrid children… all without the guidance and presence of his father.

And as for him… he had definitely changed as well. He wasn't that child from before. That Gohan had dreams, hopes, and aspirations to be just as great of a fighter and person as those around him. But now, that Gohan had been replaced. He would even go as far to say that he had killed that previous Gohan.

He closed his eyes as he contemplated that thought.

He found himself hating that child from before. That boy had once been the embodiment of the future, but now Gohan couldn't help but feel contempt for him. That past Gohan had also represented a foolish innocence he should've known that he couldn't have held onto forever. He had been so stupid to think that everything was going to be okay and that somehow things would work out.

That Gohan was nothing more than a liability! It was the reason why he had to let him go, he had to get rid of him completely because it was the only way to survive. By holding onto the person he had been before, he wouldn't be able to protect himself from the future.

But he couldn't tell Piccolo that, he couldn't tell anyone that. Because as much as he considered Piccolo to be his friend, he had to remember that he wasn't just his friend. He was also his father's as well. The Namekian had made it clear to him that he would take his father's place by acting as his protector and guardian. As much as Gohan appreciated the thought, it was also the reason why he couldn't trust him. If Piccolo knew about the inner demons dwelling inside him, he wouldn't hesitate to alert the others. He would do so under the guise of wanting to help him, and by saying that's what he father would have wanted him to do.

At the end of the day, everyone in his life owed something to his father. And that's why he couldn't tell them the truth. Besides, it would only hurt them in the end if they knew that they had moved on, but he didn't. Even now he couldn't say that he had closure for the way things ended that day with Cell. He just didn't think it was possible at this point.

That was a burden he would have to bear… but it would all be worth it if everyone else stayed in their paradise. It didn't matter that he couldn't be a part of it. That was his punishment for his sins.

"It's nothing Piccolo," Gohan stated. "I've been training with both Vegeta and you for a while now, and by myself. I guess I've learned a thing or two since then."

Despite the firmness in his tone, Gohan could tell that the Namekian didn't believe him entirely. The expression on his normally stoic face proved that. The big green giant eyed his former student with curiosity. Something was different about the boy, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

His aura… it felt vast. It felt as if the entire universe itself was all combined into one living being. But how was that possible? Had his aura always felt this way? No that couldn't be true… right? What had the boy done to get to this point? What had changed?

"Are you sure Gohan?" Piccolo questioned. "Because if you need an ear to listen, you know you can always come to me."

That immediately caught Gohan's attention. He gave the green fighter an amused look, Piccolo was not known for making jokes. That was more of Yamcha or Krillin's thing, but once and a while Piccolo could surprise him. And despite his inner turmoil, he appreciated the thought, even if he would never take advantage of it. Still though, he gave the Namekian a small smile.

"Thank you," he replied. "But everything's fine… I just need some time to myself every once and a while."

Piccolo gave his former student an incredulous look. The boy's subtle actions said otherwise, and there was something off about the boys' eyes. They changed in a way Piccolo couldn't describe. Had they always looked like this?

Gohan had inherited his father's expression, including his facial features. They had once shined with innocence, but now they were different.

They looked so vast and full of a new kind of life, they seemed to hold the entire universe. And he couldn't help but be mesmerized by them.

This didn't go unnoticed by Gohan. He saw the way the Namekian was staring at him. He had to think of a way to get out of this situation. The young hybrid could feel his inner demons crawling to the surface, he needed to calm them down before they got out of control. And there was only one way to do that.

"I need to go Piccolo," Gohan quickly stated. "I need to be alone right now."

Despite Piccolo's inner objections, he could hear the desperation in the boy's tone. Ever since Goku's death, he had been more than happy to give the child as much space and time he needed to move on. And while everyone seemed to have done in their own ways, Piccolo still worried for the boy. If there was anyone would have been adversely affected by the fighter's death it would have been none other than his own son.

Gohan was declared to be Earth's protector that day, the future for not just the Z fighters but for all of humanity as well. Which is why Vegeta and him were more than quick to continue Gohan's training, all the while training themselves as well. But sometimes he questioned Vegeta's methods, he liked to taunt the boy in order to provoke him. And most of them he was successful. Piccolo knew that the boy must have been stressed enough as it is.

Not only was he the Earth's protector now, but he was also in charge of the Son household as well. He took on a fatherly role to his younger brother and performed the duties of the man such as helping his mother with chores.

With all of that in mind, the Namekian could understand why the boy would be so desperate for time alone. And if that's what he really needed, but maybe Piccolo could help with that without interfering with such a time.

"You know kid," Piccolo addressed. "If you think training alone would do you some good, then maybe you should visit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber sometime."

Gohan's form perked up at that statement. He resisted the urge to let out a growl and frown.

He hadn't thought about that place for such a long time now. Ever since his father chose to leave this world behind, he chose to leave the memories of his father behind. He had erased his existence from his life, it was the only way to make the pain hurt less.

But now, hearing that place again… it made his heart skip several beats. His father and him had trained there… it was the place where he supposedly ascended the first time. That was where his father had gained enough trust in him to end the fight and save the world.

What a fool he was.

"I don't know," Gohan answered. "I mean, it's been a while… and I don't think Vegeta will appreciate me doing something like that."

Piccolo gave him a small smile, he then placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He'll have to deal with me if he even tries something."

Gohan smiled again, and gave him a small nod. He knew Piccolo's heart was in the right place, but he would have to think about that offer carefully. He didn't know if he was ready to go back to such a place, especially not when it held so many painful reminders of the past.

But then again… it did have the peace and quiet that could possibly benefit him in the long run.

"I'll think about it," he said.

Piccolo only nodded, not wanting to push the boy.

"Just let Dende and Mr. Popo know, they'll be more than happy to help you."

If only that were true.

"I know," he answered.

With that, Gohan started to slowly back away from his former mentor.

"I should get going," he stated. "See you around Mister Piccolo."

His own childhood nickname for the Namekian, Piccolo knew this all too well as he continued to smile at his ward. Gohan smiled back as he flew away. He hoped that would be enough to keep the green fighter away from him for now, he couldn't have Piccolo getting suspicious of the changes he just went through.

He really needed to be alone right now. The sooner, the better. And he knew just the place to do so.

* * *

Gohan jumped in the water, naked as the day he was born.

Well almost. He still took the liberty to keep his drawers on.

Whatever the case, he enjoyed the serene surroundings. He let out a moan as he felt the coolness of the water wash over him. He ran a hand through his hair as he removed the extra drops away from his eyes. As much as swimming reminded him of his late father, he couldn't help but still love the activity. He had been raised in the country, where nature was a part of everyday life. He had been taught many helpful skills for surviving in such an environment from both his parents.

His mother had taught him how to scavenge for food and how to prepare the smallest of ingredients. He was surprised to know just how much he could make with so little. Surprisingly, for a princess raised in comfort, she was more than capable of using her hands.

Meanwhile, his father had taught him how to interact with all parts of nature, both animal and surrounding. Hunting, fishing, climbing, swimming… his father never seemed to miss an opportunity for him to learn.

Gohan growled a little at the memories of Goku, the man he used to look up to so much. But then again, maybe he was more of a fool for doing so. He didn't know who to hate more his father or himself. He had put the man on a high pedestal, to the point where he would only be disappointed in the long run.

The young hybrid allowed the water to consume him as he drove deeper into the depths. He always felt at one with nature, but now that bond seemed to have heightened. He could close his eyes and feel every particle of water as it coursed through the stream. And it wasn't just the water either. He could feel the smallest of algae to the specks of mud.

Everything seemed to have a life.

How had he not noticed such a thing before? It was all so grand, and somewhat overstimulating. It was so much and yet so little in the grand scheme of things.

Gohan let out a contented sigh as he broke through the water's surface. However, something unexpected happened. As soon as he did so, he heard a startled gasp that managed to interrupt his tranquil thoughts. He quickly turned to face the source of the intruder, his mind instantly thinking about Beerus's warnings.

But, much to his relief and surprise, it wasn't the person he was expecting it to be.

There, standing in the middle of the brush, was someone who looked to be around his age. A human! And it was a girl!

She wore a loose fitting white shirt that went past her waist. Underneath said shirt were tight black spandex compression shorts. Black fingerless gloves adorned her small, pale hands as purple socks and green shoes were her choice of footwear. Jet black hair was tied in two low pigtails with golden clips, and side bangs decorated the frame of her face. But probably the one trait that made her stand out were her blue eyes.

They were the color of the sky. He had never seen such a pair of eyes before. They were… beautiful.

He couldn't help but get lost in them. However, he couldn't stare at them for long as the girl's expression clearly showed that she was surprised. Not to mention that her pale complexion was flushed red. That's when he realized why she must have been so embarrassed. He looked down and was reminded that he was only in his drawers!

Now his face burned red as he did his best to shield his person from the teenage girl. He covered himself in the water before quickly rushing to the opposite ride of the river. That's where his clothes were.

"W-wait!" heard the girl call out.

But he didn't listen to her as he did his best to change back into his clothes. He didn't even care that he was getting them wet, since he didn't even take the chance to dry himself. He was just too embarrassed! The only people to ever see him in such a state were his friends and family. Plus, he had never been with someone his age before, let alone a girl!

Besides, he didn't want to interact with anyone at the moment. There was another reason why he felt the need to cover himself so quickly.

His scars.

They were littered all over his body. Arms, legs, torso… he didn't miss a single spot when it came to his keeping his inner demons at bay. Even if this girl was only a stranger, he didn't want anyone to see the shame he had written on his person.

And so, once he was sure he had his clothes on, he quickly took off.

"Hey!" the voice exclaimed. "Wait!"

Gohan was just about to fly higher when he heard a splashing sound. Despite his insecurities telling him to book it, he couldn't help but turn around. Much to his shock and amusement, he saw that the girl had actually tried to chase after him. So much so that she seemed to have forgotten the body of water in front of her. She wasn't drowning, but she clearly underestimated the depth of the river. Only her head and hands would be seen.

The Saiyan hybrid watched before his savior instincts kicked in. As much as he wanted to run away, he already had enough guilt on his plate to just leave her be. And so, he quickly dove near the water and reached into the cool depths once again. Once he was sure that had her arms, he pulled her out. Gohan didn't want to dislocate her arms with his raw strength so he had no but to take hold on her body.

The girl let out a gasp as she allowed herself to be pulled to the strange teenage boy. But she didn't fight him, instead she wiped the water out of her eyes before turning to face her savior. Immediately, the deepest and most beautiful black eyes she had ever seen stared into her own.

And that's not all she noticed, one of her hands was placed on his chest, just over his heart. She could feel the vibrations of the organ, along with the tone of his muscles. They were so firm. It was enough to make her blush yet again.

But she wasn't the only one blushing either. Gohan felt his heart kicking up a storm. This girl felt so soft, yet sturdy. And her scent… his Saiyan genetics allowed for him to focus on such a trait. She smelled… nice. It was a natural sweetness, it was so intoxicating and enticing. Gohan could feel the predator in him stir, but the human in him did its best to keep it back in its cage.

The two teenagers only stared at one another, until they realized the situation they were in.

Gohan was the first to react as he quickly landed on the side of the river the girl came out of. He gently placed her on the ground, making sure she could still walk on her own two feet as he did so. It wasn't long before he started to take off yet again.

However, once again, he was stopped by the same voice.

"Hey, wait!"

Only this time, instead of running, he allowed himself to face her yet again. But he made sure to keep his distance as he was still suspended in midair. The girl seemed pleased that she finally had his attention as she continued to speak her mind.

"How are you doing that?"

Her voice. It was so… angelic. So strong and yet so gentle at the same time. This girl was the embodiment of a paradox. She was so captivating. But he shook that out of his mind as he answered her, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"Doing what?" he asked.

She looked somewhat annoyed, but she didn't lash out at him. Rather, she pointed at him.

"That!"

Gohan saw where she was pointing, it was then that he finally understood what she meant. She was pointing to his flying. He had almost forgotten that normal humans weren't capable of possessing such an ability. At least not naturally, it came with time and practice.

"Oh," he remarked. "You mean this… flying."

The girl nodded her head.

"Yes," she answered. "How are you doing that?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain of what to say. He didn't really know how to word such a technique. It came so naturally to him during that year he spent training with Piccolo. So much so that he didn't even give it a second thought whenever he performed it. He just did it. And everyone else did to. It was such an amateur skill to accomplish, basic martial arts training.

So how could he describe it to a person who wasn't in his circle of martial artists?

"Um… well… I just kind of… I mean… it's just… um," he stuttered.

He took the liberty of landing in front of her, but still had enough space between them. He didn't like the idea of being so close to a girl, it made him feel funny inside. Besides, his heightened senses certainly weren't helping with the stimulation of being around another person. Especially a stranger.

"I'm sorry," he confessed. "I don't really know how to explain it… it's just something I've always been able to do."

The girl looked even more confused than before, and a little annoyed as well.

"What?" she asked. "That doesn't make sense, how can a human fly?"

She thought he was human. That was probably the funniest thing about this entire situation. He even let out a small, nervous chuckle.

"Uh yeah… right…" he commented.

The teenage girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot a little. Her sky blue eyes scanned the boy in front of her, the action made Gohan nervous and unsure of what to do.

"Um… listen, I got to go," he added.

That seemed to interrupt the girl's observation process.

"What?" she remarked. "No way, you can't leave now. You owe me!"

That caught Gohan's attention.

"What?" he questioned.

She placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Yeah mister, you caused me to fall into the river!"

Despite not liking provocation, Gohan also didn't like being accused of something he didn't do. And so, he stood his ground and glared back at the strange girl. Who was she to call him out like this? The nerve!

"I didn't tell or want you to follow me!" Gohan argued. "You fell into the water on your own accord!"

But the girl didn't seem to back down either.

"It's only because you startled me!" she explained. "I didn't expect anyone else to be here, especially not during this time!"

That confused Gohan a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said. "You own this land or something?"

"No! But I like to come here around this time!" she answered. "Imagine my shock when I find a half-naked boy popping out of the water like a fish!"

Gohan didn't know whether to be insulted or even more confused. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Well excuse me for existing!" he argued. "I was only trying to relax when you came out of nowhere and surprised me!"

"Well maybe you're not the only one who likes to relax here!"

The two teenagers simply glared at one another, low growls were emitted from their chests as they did so. Neither one of them made an attempt to add to the argument or even move forward. Instead, they just stared at one another and stood in silence. But despite that, Gohan couldn't ignore the girl's presence. He could feel her very life force pulsing through her as she stood on the defensive.

It was so radiant and magnificent…it felt so alive compared to the rest of their surroundings.

He was surprised he had noticed it before. He had been trained to sense individuals, even the people who weren't fighters still possessed a certain ki. His senses were heightened to the point where he could feel all the pieces of grass that stood around them. Had he been so caught up in his own little world, that he actually failed to notice a presence like hers? Or maybe it was because of the overstimulation of life, to the point where everything blended together after a while?

He shook his head.

No, that couldn't be true. Despite all the life around him, everything possessed a different kind of ki. It wasn't all the same. So it had to be the first option, in other words it kind of was his fault that she landed in the river. He had been taught better and this just showed what area he was lacking in. As a fighter, he constantly had to be on guard. That couldn't be any truer now that he knew there was another foe out there waiting to get him. Not that anyone else knew that, which only added more complexity to this situation.

He let out a sigh as he rubbed the tension in his forehead. He just came here to relax and hoped it would have been enough to keep his inner storm from brewing any more than it already was. Truthfully, he originally came here to add another scar to his growing collection. But he managed to cool it down enough to where a swim would have sufficed. Now he felt like he should've gone with the first option. At least then he could've avoided this whole confrontation.

What was he to do? He just wanted this all to go away and leave him alone!

Meanwhile, the girl was in her own little world at the moment. She just stared at the boy in silence. She watched as he seem to be fighting a conflicting battle of thought. He looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. His actions confused her, why did he look like the world could end at any moment now?

But before she could say anything, he beat her to the punch. He looked her dead in the eye and spoke in a low voice.

"I'm sorry," he stated.

She wasn't expecting that, as her expression turned to surprise. Where had all that fire from before go? He had been bursting with energy before, but now he seemed defeated. She had never seen a person lose their composure like this.

"W-what?" she questioned.

Gohan looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm sorry that you fell into the river, I didn't mean to startle you."

If only apologizing was this easy when it came to other things.

The girl still looked surprised, and somewhat anxious as well. Perhaps she wasn't used to engaging in such discussions with people. But somehow Gohan doubted that. The way she confidently initiated an argument with him, a complete stranger, just proved that. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to people bowing down to her so easily. Honestly, Gohan didn't even care about submission at this point. That was Vegeta's thing, and he didn't have the time or strength to be as thick headed as the Saiyan.

If it meant getting out of here quicker, then he would give this girl what she wanted. Whatever that was, somehow he had a feeling that it wasn't something as simple as just an apology.

"Oh," she commented. "Um… it's okay… I guess… huh… I wasn't expecting you to yield so easily."

Gohan gave her an amused look. He had been right in assumptions it seems. But he didn't want to escalate the strange and abrupt argument any further. Which is ironic seeing as how before he had been more than willing to start something with this girl.

"Sorry, I've had a rough day and I guess I just needed to blow off some steam," he replied. "But I shouldn't taking anything out on you."

Maybe that's why he wanted to argue. He didn't get the chance to do with Vegeta and Piccolo, at least not to the point where they wouldn't be suspicious of his secrets. It was always easier to pick a fight with a stranger than someone you know. In the end you could run away quicker and not have as much guilt about starting the argument in the first place.

With that in mind, he really felt bad for picking a fight with this girl. She hadn't done anything wrong other than being curious. And even then he couldn't fault her for that. It seemed like the two of them were under the assumption that they were the only ones who knew about this place.

The Saiyan hybrid turned to face the girl again.

"Look I'm not too sure how to explain my ability," he said. "All I know is that all living beings possess it."

The girl now looked interested instead of confused. She had never heard of such a thing before in her entire life.

"Really?" she asked.

Her father had always taught her that things not of this world were nothing more than cheap tricks. And while she was inclined to believe it at times, she couldn't always rely on it to explain the strange events of this world. This was a good example of that. This wasn't a cheap trick. Her eyes weren't lying to her, she had seen the boy take flight. He had started to fly away from her, and then he literally swept down to rescue her. She had been in his arms as he levitated above the water.

Oh no, this was most certainly not a cheap trick. She knew what she had saw. This boy flew, and she wanted to know how he did it.

"How?"

Gohan looked around, looking for a good way to explain it. He then gestured to the surroundings.

"Well, life is in everything. It's in those trees, the grass, the dirt, the water, even those rocks," he said. "And it's you and me."

The girl's interested seem to peek even more. And Gohan couldn't help but find her childlike fascination endearing. It wasn't every day that he got to explain matters such as this. The last time he did was to Goten and Trunks, and it was only because they were curious as to how everyone around them seem to know how to fly. Gohan had to reassure them that they too also possess the ability, but that their future trainings wouldn't happen until they were a little older.

The two boys had pouted and whined about not being able to fly now, but truthfully Gohan didn't want them to. Teaching them how to fly would only mark the beginning of more lessons. Flying would turn into punching, then punching would turn into kicking, and so on and so forth. Pretty soon both the boys would be fighters as well. That's the last thing this group needed, more children becoming the world's only hope.

Maybe it was an overreaction on his part but Gohan wasn't about to take that chance with his little brother. He knew that he had learned how to fly when he was around Goten's age but he didn't want history to repeat itself with the child. Goten deserved to have a childhood, he didn't need to see all the things Gohan had seen.

Strangely enough, he saw his little brother in this girl. Her wide eyed curiosity and easy temper resembled that of Goten's. Also to an extent, his mother as well. His mother did possess a curiosity of her own, it was more maternal though. She always showed it through her concern for others. And her temper… well the less said about that the better. Even after all this time, he was surprised to know that his mother had forfeited fighting in favor of settling down.

Then again, with all that he had experienced maybe he couldn't fault her as much.

"It's called ki."

"Ki?" she asked.

Gohan nodded his head before gesturing to himself.

"Ki is life," he explained. "It's a life force. It's the embodiment of all living beings. This very world itself it nothing more than just a giant bundle of ki."

The teenage girl looked surprised, but still interested. She then looked to herself, she held out her hands as if she was trying to see what he was talking about.

"Ki," she commented. "So I have it?"

"Yes," he answered. "And people are capable of turning that life into energy… making it into something new."

Gohan held out his hands and focused his ki into one space. Immediately, a yellow ball of light shined in the middle of his palms, much to the girl's shock. She let out a small gasp as she watched in amazement. Never in her life had she seen such a thing. Now she knew this wasn't a cheap trick, and it wasn't some kind of magic either. This felt like it went beyond that.

She observed the ball of yellow light some more. It was so small, yet captivating.

She would even go as far as to call it beautiful. This was life? If it was, then she felt as if she had been missing out.

"Amazing," she said.

Gohan had seen in time and time again to not label it as that anymore. It was just a part of his everyday life. This girl didn't know the full capabilities of such a small light. Even now Gohan could feel that there was more just fighting to get out! But the seal on his ear seemed to be preventing such an incident from happening. Which he was entirely grateful for since the last thing he wanted was to hurt any more people than he already did. But still, he went along with the girl's curiosity.

"I guess it is."

The light grew bigger, but Gohan made sure that it didn't go beyond the level he wanted it to. Besides, this was enough for the girl to see and hopefully understand.

"And I can make this?"

"If you concentrate it's possible," he remarked.

"Huh."

The girl looked at her own hands again, her gaze narrowed as she struggled to concentrate. Gohan couldn't help but be amused by her sudden change in attitude. This girl was really something else. He let go of his ki and watched as she tried to find hers. Gohan remembered the frustration he felt when he first started to train. He could recall all the times he got it wrong before he finally got it right.

He could only imagine it would be the same for this girl. But hopefully she would never be forced to use that newfound power to do anything she didn't want to.

Sweat started to form on the girl's face as she struggled to find her ki. Her hands and body started to shake with emotion. And Gohan could tell she was getting more frustrated and annoyed.

"It's not going to happen if you're busy beating yourself up to let it," he commented.

The girl didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer as she continue to concrete, but her efforts yielded no results. Gohan understood the struggle all too well, he had been in her shoes before. And for some reason it didn't feel right to just leave her hanging over this matter. And so, he scratched the back of his head and let out a small sigh.

He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the end of this. If he left now, his thoughts would probably never let go of this girl and his failure to help her. And he had more than enough of his share of failures at this point in his life. Even something as small as this would still end up affecting him in the long run. So much for being able to run away from here.

"Look, I'm not a teacher or anything…"

He was hesitant to say the next part of his statement, but he couldn't help but move forward.

"But I think I can help you."

The girl immediately broke her attention away from her hands and back to him. This boy was just full of surprises. Had he offered to train her? Help teach her how to fly?

"What?"

"I mean if you want," Gohan quickly added. "I can teach you, or at least try to… it's something that can take some time and effort. But I'm sure you can do it."

The two teenagers just stared at one another. The girl contemplated what he just said. She had been trained before, both by professionals and her own father. But this boy was her age, and yet he seemed to possess abilities that went beyond that of a normal human's. Heck, even his strength seemed to surpass the people who had previously trained her.

But she would be an idiot if she denied an opportunity to learn something new. Especially something like this. She could only imagine the looks on criminals' faces when she busted them using her new flying ability. It would make transportation so much easier in general, and her father wouldn't have to worry about her so much. Her decision was made as she nodded.

"Okay," she stated.

She wanted to learn as soon as possible, and so she quickly added the next part of her statement.

"Can we start tomorrow?"

Her face flushed with red again once she realized how rude that must have sounded. She had been arguing with him earlier and now she was asking more of him. Now she felt guilty.

But Gohan was still amused rather than insulted.

She was eager and determined, he had to give her that. She possessed a hunger for knowledge. It reminded him a lot like his younger self. That child from before, the one that held so much promise. The very same one he had come to despise with all of his living being. He was comparing this girl to that past version of himself.

Maybe he shouldn't put it that way, doing so might cause him to feel nothing but ill will towards this girl. Besides, maybe he could gain something from this strange compromise. It could be a good way to past the time, even if it didn't last for long. At the very least he would have an excuse to avoid Vegeta and Piccolo, along with the rest of the world.

"Yeah sure," he replied. "Same time and place tomorrow?"

The girl looked shocked to see that he agreed with her. But she didn't argue. Rather, she nodded again, this time a big smile was on his face as she did so.

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

The expression was enough to make Gohan's heart skip a beat, she looked rather cute when she was happy. The teenage boy had to shake away such a thought. That was most certainly not what he should be thinking about right now!

"Okay then," he confirmed. "Tomorrow it is."

Gohan felt somewhat proud over this encounter, although there was one thing that bothered him at the moment.

"But before I go, it would help if I knew what to call you."

The girl looked puzzled, before a look of realization spread across her face. She seemed to recall that they didn't even know each other's names.

"Videl," she stated. "My name is Videl."

"Videl," Gohan replied.

It had a nice ring to it, and it certainly fit the girl.

"And yours?" she asked.

"Gohan."

The newly dubbed Videl looked satisfied with the trade and she nodded her head.

"Well, then Gohan, I look forward to tomorrow then."

She said that like she really meant it. And for some reason, Gohan felt a little happy over that fact. He gave her a nod in return.

"I do too."

What else could he say? He couldn't deny that he wasn't excited to see this girl again, it had certainly been a while since he had interacted with some his age. Maybe this would be a learning experience for the both of them. That's when Gohan remembered that it was time for him to leave. And so, the young Saiyan hybrid allowed his feet to leave the ground. He slowly rose up into the sky, his eyes never leaving the girl as he did so.

"See you later… Videl."

The girl waved to him as he continued to distance himself from her.

"Goodbye Gohan."

With that, Gohan took flight and headed for his home. As he did so, he couldn't help but remember Videl as the sky held the same blue as her eyes.

He couldn't believe the day he had. First, he picked a fight with the Prince of Saiyans. Then he almost unleashed his newfound strength against Piccolo and Vegeta. And now he ran into a stranger who seemed to possess a fascination for other worldly power.

However strangely enough, the storm of demons inside him were now quiet. They had been stirred earlier, almost to the point where they wanted to consume him yet again. But now, he couldn't feel them. And he managed to accomplish so without the use of a blade?

That was so strange. He couldn't help but think it had something to do with that girl. But he wondered just how long that would last.

Still, though, it was nice. This newfound and small peace, it was certainly more than he deserved. With that in mind, Gohan continued to fly home. He paid no attention to the rest of the world as he only focused on his temporary tranquility.

However, he was unaware that soon his world would be turned upset. The villain that Beerus had warned him about was not too far away from his world. And soon, he would enter the confines of this dimension.

His target would be none other than Son Gohan.

**Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sins of the Past Chapter 6**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters**

Videl couldn't believe the day she just had.

She woke up, did her usual morning exercise routine, then she got to work by patrolling the city, before performing her afternoon exercise routine, helped the police apprehend criminals in undercover stings, and she topped it all off by having lunch with her father.

With all that on her schedule, she decided that that today was a nice day to visit her private sanctuary. Being the daughter of Hercule Satan, the world's greatest and most adored hero, certainly had both its perks and its annoyances. On one hand, she was afforded a life of comfort and security. But on the other hand, people knew who she was and couldn't help but flock to her. Her active participation in hero work certainly didn't help with that.

Many people had praised her for following her father's footsteps and becoming a hero herself. However, she always felt like her father and her were different types of heroes. Her father was the kind of hero that the public needed to have in order to feel safe. He was a public figure, something he clearly took pride and joy in.

But her… she preferred a life of working behind the scenes. She had started working with law enforcement at a young age, only because her father's connections allowed for it. The fact that she was stronger and sometimes more capable than the officials themselves certainly helped cement her place amongst them. She had been declared as an honorary cop and hero.

And much like any job, there were stresses that came with it. Over the years she had learned how to cope and handle the pressures of being the child of a hero. Which is why there were days where she just needed to be alone.

Not that her father minded, even if he presented his concerns and worries to her. She was his only child after all, it only made sense that he wanted her to be safe. She couldn't fault him for that, their past history together only helped them understand one another better than before. And so, she reassured him that she would be fine and he reassured her that he was proud of her and wanted her to be happy.

And that's how she ended up here. Located just outside the city's limits was a place she called a paradise. A small river where the fish weren't a bother, surrounded by lush green trees that sometimes sprouted apples, it was surrounded by a rocky terrain along with a small water fall and with a clear blue sky that seem to match her eyes. She was going to relax, sunbathe a little and maybe go for a swim.

At least that's what the plan was.

She didn't expect there to be a boy invading her paradise, let alone a half-naked boy! She was just about to remove her own clothing when he popped out of the surface. She had resisted the urge to scream bloody murder simply because that wasn't her style. And it wasn't long before the boy noticed her and seem to share her startled sentiment.

The two of them were then caught in a strange encounter that lead to her falling into the river and him flying down to save her. Then they engaged in an argument over who started what, only for him to quit as soon as he started. She accepted it, before they moved onto the topic of flying.

And now, she had a training session with the strange boy she now knew as Gohan. He was going to teach her to fly! She couldn't believe it! She was going to learn how to fly!

She was sure that was something every child dreams about at least once in their life: being able to take flight like a bird. But that was long regarded as an impossibility. Humans couldn't fly.

At least, that's what she had always been told and learned. But today, what she just saw changed everything. She saw a boy take flight, he flew! Like a bird.

And now, she had the chance to learn that ability too. She was so excited and so nervous at the same time. She was sure that nothing would ever be the same. The boy, Gohan, had told her that every human was capable of the ability. And if that was the case, then what else where humans capable of? Could this "ki" concept apply to more than just flying?

"It's life," she commented. "That's what he said."

She stared at her hands yet again and tried to focus, but she found that to be difficult due to her environment at the moment. She had just walked back into the city's limits. The sounds of cars, businesses, animals, and people filled the air and her ears. It made concentrating somewhat difficult at the moment. She let out a sigh as she continued her route back to her home.

But she just couldn't get the boy and his ability out of her mind. A child, someone who was the same age as her, possessed power that was so foreign to humanity. Her father had been known for his brute strength, capable of taking down the strongest of foes, but this went beyond that. She blushed a little once she recalled how he had lifted her so easily. He had held her in his arms, her weight didn't seem to bother him at least as he gently picked her up only to place her back on the ground.

He was so strong, his body was chiseled into a proud temple of strength. She placed a hand over her heart to feel the echoes it created in her chest. The organ seemed to dance the more she thought about Gohan.

"I've never seen anyone like him before," she whispered.

That statement couldn't be any truer. She didn't know much about the boy other than the fact that he knew how to fly and that he liked the same spot she did. But there was something familiar about him as well. His face… she couldn't describe it but somehow she felt as if she had seen it somewhere before.

His eyes… his eyebrows… his chin… his nose… his cheeks… his ears… it was all so familiar and yet so foreign to her.

"Something's very different about him though," she added.

What could it be? He looked like any other human… right? But he knew things no normal human knew. She couldn't help but find that mysterious aspect captivating. The cop in her wanted to investigate and find out more about him. She only had one name to go on, but she was sure that it would be enough. And so, she knew how she was going to spend the rest of her day before tomorrow came.

With her determination burning strongly now, she raced home. She paid no mind to the people who recognized her and she did her best to avoid any obstacle. All that mattered to her was getting back home.

Within minutes she reached her destination. A large mansion that housed multiple rooms stood before her. Glamorous details decorated every angle of the house, and it was up to date with all the technology it could maintain. Overall, it was a house fit for a king… or a hero in this case.

As soon as she entered the estate, she was greeted by the sight of her father enjoying himself in the garden. He was laying on a lawn chair, being fanned by some servants while being catered to by others. Tea and sweets seemed to be the menu right now. Videl found the sight to be somewhat humorous but his heroic façade dropped once he caught sight of his beloved daughter. He quickly jumped from his lawn chair and ran to embrace her.

"Ah Videl!" her father cheered. "You're home!"

Videl accepted the embrace and returned it fully.

"Yes Daddy, I'm back."

After several seconds of hugging his daughter, Mr. Satan finally let go of her and looked her over quickly. Videl rolled her eyes, her father often did this whenever she went out alone. He always wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Dad, I'm fine," she reassured. "I just got a little wet from the river."

Her clothes had mostly dried thanks to the sun, but she still felt a little damped. Besides, her father knew about her secret paradise, which is why he wouldn't question the river part of her story. However, she did plan on keeping the new friend she made a secret. For now at least.

First, she wanted to see where this encounter went. And she wanted to do some investigating of her own before her father investigated anything.

"I see," he replied. "So other than getting wet, how was your day sweetheart?"

Only one word could describe her entire experience. And so, with a smile on her face and with Gohan still on her mind, she shared her sentiment with her father.

"Interesting."

* * *

Gohan laid down on the earth below him, face first. He didn't care if his clothes or body got dirty, he just wanted to vent… silently. And so, he allowed himself to groan into the grass and dirt. He couldn't believe the day he just had.

But most importantly, he couldn't believe what he had just done.

He agreed to train another person. And a normal human of all people.

For once, he wasn't the one receiving the training. He would be the one giving it.

Never in his life had he done such a thing before. He had always been the student, and he had been taught by a multitude of people. Each of the fighters he encountered had passed down some kind of wisdom to him.

And now the roles were reserved.

He moved his face away from the ground, not even caring about the small remnants of the earth that clung to his face as he did so. He let out a sigh over the memory of Future Trunks. He recalled how his situation hadn't been the first. His future self, that Gohan, had trained Trunks. He had been his teacher, and from what Trunks had told him, he was a very good one too. The older Saiyan hybrid talked about his future self so fondly, clearly missing him and feeling the pain of his death even after all this time.

Gohan now understood how that Trunks must have felt. He finally comprehended what it was like to not let the past go. But he wasn't strong like Trunks. The elder teen seemed to have it all figured out even when the odds were stacked against him. He took so many chances and risks to correct whatever mistake he might have made. The lavender haired teen went through hell and back to help whoever he can.

If anybody deserved to be called a hero it was Future Trunks. He should have been the one to end it all, not him. But Gohan supposed that would have been selfish of him to place that burden on Trunks. After all, Trunks managed to kill both androids and prevented another Cell from destroying any more futures.

If only he was capable of doing that.

Yes, he had fought plenty of foes throughout his young life, but he never felt like it was on his own terms.

He _had_ to help fight the Saiyans.

He _had_ to stop Frieza.

He _had_ to get ready for the Androids.

He _had_ to kill Cell.

He _had_ to defeat Bojack.

And he _had_ to save the universe.

He never had a choice. His fingers drug into the ground, removing a small portion of the earth as he did so. He clutched it in a tight fist, if only having control over his life was this easy. If only he could grasp it in his hand and wrestle it to the ground before it had a chance to destroy him. Maybe then, he wouldn't be feeling the way he did now. Maybe he would've been more stable… more balanced… and most importantly, more sane.

He stared at his fist, at this point all of the dirt and grass had slipped out of his grasp. It was so constricted that he could feel his fingernails digging into his palm, and it wasn't long before small rivers of blood poured down his wrist. The warmth of the life sustaining substance felt comforting as it passed down his cool skin. The sight of it relieved him, and strangely enough, empowered him.

However, what he saw next shocked him.

Just as the blood had reached the beginning of his sleeve, he saw something travel upward towards his hand. And it was a bright red color that made his blood pale in comparison. It wasn't blood. Blood didn't shine in such a way, and it didn't move like this either. But the patterns resembled veins! He was sure they were his veins since he had become familiar with their locations since his first time cutting.

Immediately, Gohan released his fist. The strange pattern had continued until it reached his palm. But as soon as he let it go, they stopped and disappeared as quickly as they appeared. The Saiyan hybrid turned his hand back and forth, trying to see if any evidence remained.

But there was nothing. Just some now dried blood, which he made sure to wipe away.

Deep down he was grateful for that since he wouldn't have been able to hide such a secret. He could only imagine the looks on his family and friends' faces if they saw him shining red like that. However, he was still troubled over what had occurred. This wasn't something he had always been capable of doing. Not even going Super Saiyan felt or looked like this.

This wasn't Super Saiyan… it felt like something more. Like a god… Lord Beerus.

Gohan recalled the feline deity's parting gift, he slowly and gently traced the shell of his ear. He could feel the bandage he had placed on it earlier. It shielded his secret from the rest of the world, but he wondered for how long that would last. However, his fingertips danced around the edges and he could feel the smooth surface that hid beneath the concealment. Despite Beerus's warning, he couldn't help but be curious.

"_That earring will help you hide your newfound power until the time is right. You will be able to access a good portion of it even with it on, but not its entirety."_

He wondered just what this earring was trying to seal. What would happen if he took it off? Would he go crazy? Would he be as powerful as a god? Would he stand a chance against this new foe?

Gohan let out a small sigh as he stopped touching the earring. He didn't know what to do. If he took it off right now, there was no doubt he would've brought all his friends to him. They would've sensed the new powerful ki. But how was he supposed to master this newfound power if he didn't know how to control it?

It would be just like last time. His eyes narrowed with thought as he recalled the feeling of transforming into Super Saiyan Two for the first time. It was so new… so exciting yet terrifying at the same time. He became someone he didn't know. His newly acquired strength and power caused him to lose control. He became blinded to reality, he allowed it to consume him and look what happened!

He lost everything that day.

All because he couldn't control himself. He has always been so calm and calculated before then… it's like that person completely disappeared when he changed. In the end, something that was supposed to save people, ending up hurting them instead.

Gohan could feel the storm start to brew once again, and it was back with a vengeance! A wide range of emotions fought against one another, so much so that Gohan could almost feel his body at war with itself. It felt like something wanted to get out, his heart was trying to escape the confines of his bony prison.

The young teenager let out a pained gasp as he did his best to keep it all at bay. He had to fight back, he had to stop this before something bad happened!

He had to control it!

Gohan grabbed onto the ground, his fingers once again digging into the surface. And much to his surprise and dismay, the vein like patterns returned. Only this time, both of his hands were covered in them. Gohan reacted quickly this time, he had to see just where else these things were on his person. He managed to rip off his shirt and much to his horror, they were all over his arms! And they seemed to be erupting from his chest!

Now he understood why his heart couldn't stop beating erratically. And what's more is that the veins were spreading downward and upward. His eyes widen over how they shined so brightly, shades of red seemed to consume his body. If it wasn't for the internal battle he was in, he would've admired them a little.

But for now, he had to focus.

Gohan recalled the days of his training with Piccolo. He remembered one particular activity the Namekian had taught him… it was for relaxation and concentration.

And so, Gohan closed his eyes and sat down on the ground. He didn't even bother to replace his shirt as he crossed his arms and placed his hands on his knees. The Saiyan hybrid focused on his breathing and tried to count the number of heart beats and breathes he took. The storm made it somewhat difficult to concentrate, but he was determined to see it through.

He had to control it.

He had to control it.

He had to control it.

He couldn't let it consume him yet again.

He thought about Piccolo and his words from that time. He had been teaching him how to hone in on his power and how to bring it out.

"_Picture it child… give it an image, a color, a smell, a taste, a feel… anything that will help you mark its presence in your body."_

Gohan was trying to do just that. This power was so foreign to him, and if he ever hoped to get it under control, he had to confront it. He had to face it head on instead of just leaving it be. That's what happened last time… and he wouldn't allow that mistake to happen again.

And so, Gohan reached deep within himself and did his best to isolate the god's power as much as he could. He had to find the source and get it to stop, or at least calm it down. He concentrated and concentrated until he remembered where the veins were coming from.

His heart.

They seemed to be emitted from there, and so Gohan chose to focus on that. He gave his newfound power an image: his heart. But he needed to do more than just that. He could feel his heart beats as they sent vibrations throughout his body, supplying him with the life force he needed. The conflicted teenager focused on his heart and pictured all the veins and arteries that he could muster. He allowed himself to breathe in and out, each breath matched a heartbeat.

Gohan decided to go a step further and gave the foreign strength a color: red. It matched the veins, and while on that topic, he chose to make it shiny as well. And he needed to know how it felt, so he pictured it like a river. He imagined the power flooding through the vessels like a river, moving upward or downward whenever he wanted it to. But much like a river, sometimes it couldn't be controlled.

That is, if he didn't have the right materials. Which is what he was trying to do right now.

Heart, red, shiny. So far so good. Gohan concentrated on all of these aspects and fused them into one concept. As he continued to breathe, he pictured. He put all of his energy, both body and mind into it. He focused on the river, imaging it flowing through his veins and working its way backward rather than forward. He keep exhaling and inhaling, trying to make sure that he gained a firm grip on this newfound strength. He might not have control over his life at the moment, but he could try to control this.

This was now _his_ power. Beerus had given up his life to ensure his. He had trusted Gohan even when he knew the truth surrounding his inner demons. The deity didn't chastise him for them, rather he related to them. And instead of mocking him for his weakness, he praised them for existing in the first place. He encouraged him to turn those weaknesses into strengths.

Beerus had supported him in his final moments, and for once, Gohan felt as if someone was actually on his side. Even if he had only known the feline god for minutes, Beerus had made a lasting impression on him. And that's why he was determined to not let this power go to waste, he wouldn't disgrace his sacrifice for this universe.

He would control it… not just for himself… but for Beerus and this universe as well.

Slowly, but surely, Gohan could feel the heavy weight start to lift. He imagined it all coming to a stop.

After what seemed like hours, everything seem to settle down a little. His breathing relaxed and his heart wasn't trying to kill him anymore. His while body felt even… stable… balanced. Gohan knew that he couldn't stay in this stance forever, he needed to see if his efforts bore any fruit.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes. They quickly widened once he saw that the vein like structures were gone! He slowly scanned his hands, then his arms, then his torso… nothing. It seemed to be all over.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief as he let go of the rigid posture he had been holding. He took the opportunity to lay back on the grass. He felt worn out now, he thought his internal struggles were bad enough already. It had always been just his mind. But today felt like his body was actually fighting against itself.

Gohan lifted his arm, the one that had started this entire episode to begin with. His shock returned though once he saw that the indents made by his fingernails had disappeared completely. He was sure that they had been there before. He had squeezed his palm hard enough to leave deep formations, and it caused him to bleed. He felt his palm just to make sure, and they truly were gone. Healed.

They had been healed. How?

"Did my power just heal me?" he questioned.

His fingers ran over his palm some more. He couldn't believe it, but he had no other explanation for it. Even with his alien genetics, he didn't heal this quickly. He wished he had more time with Beerus before his death, maybe he could have gone into more detail about his abilities. Maybe then he wouldn't be as confused as he is now.

"But he's now here anymore…"

His eyes narrowed with thought.

"Just like Dad."

He quickly shook the memories associated with that name away from his mind. He wouldn't allow a dead man to plague his life any more than he already did. But still, it was a dilemma. How could he control a god's power when he didn't even know what was considered normal and abnormal? Was then what Beerus was capable of? Or what it a mixture of his strengths and Beerus's strengths?

He didn't know anymore, and honestly, he was just tired. So tired of it all.

But he couldn't deny that he actually felt relieved that he managed to get his emotions under control. For all the turmoil he had gone through today, there was a silver lining to it as well. First, he gained a new opportunity to interact with someone his age. Second, being around this person seem to help him ignore the storm brewing inside his body. And third, he had his emotions and foreign power under some command.

Now it was all a matter if he could use it to his benefit. But how could he fully express his powers when everyone on this planet knew what his ki felt like? As soon as they felt any change in it, they would come running. And he couldn't let that happen. As sad as it was, he just couldn't trust them at this point. He didn't want to bother them with his dilemma and he didn't want them to worry about him.

He had to do this on his own. He would figure out a way, he always did after all.

"Isn't that why I'm the hero?"

He was met with silence as he just laid there… taking in the peaceful scenery around him… wondering when the storm would return. Because despite the strides he had taken just now, he knew that this wasn't over.

It was just the beginning.

**Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


End file.
